From Madness
by royaldigitalknight
Summary: Germany has been missing for three months now and Italy can tell something is wrong. With strange dreams at night and horrible visions during the day. What do they mean and why does he keep having them? Will Italy figure these dreams out and how will his actions affect the World War 2? AU of Hetalia's WW2 Used to be under the name "The Dreaming From Madness.
1. The Dreaming From Maddness

_The Dreaming from Madness_

Germany has been missing for three months now and Italy can tell something is wrong. With strange dreams at night and horrible visions during the day. What do they mean and why does he keep having them?. AU of WW2. Part 1 of the Madness series.

**Author's note**: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler.

**Author's Note 2**: I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please.

_Chapter 1: Crazy Dreams?_

Dear Dairy,

Tomorrow will mark three months since Germany's disappearance. . Normally I would not be so worried because he would have at least sent me a letter, called or something to let me know how he is doing. But this is not like him. I will be talking to Germany's boss, the Fuhrer, later today.

_Later_

I have just got back from talking to Germany's boss , Hitler. I of course use Germany's human name, but the Fuhrer keeps insisting that Germany is fine and not to worry. I on the other can't help but think that something is being hidden from me. I have also noticed how Hitler looks at me. The looks gives me the chills.

On a side note, I have called Japan and we have set up a meeting four days from now. We are going to discuss about what is going on with Germany. Hopefully talking to Japan will make me free better. Do I wonder though if my dreams are a part of this?

Dear Dairy,

Today will mark three months since Germany's disappearance. I miss him so much. Where did you go Germany? Why did you leave?

Yesterday, I did mention about my dreams, well they have gotten worse. At first I thought that it might be because of my longing for Germany but now I am not so sure. Most of these dreams involve Germany. Often I find him pinned to a wall made of darkness or locked in a pitch black room, but last nights dream...

The dream starts with me standing in a pure white space. As I look around the area, seeing nothing, I hear the sound of boots approaching me. When I turn towards the sound, I notice Germany standing in front of me. His clothes are now messy and baggy , which means he has lost a lot of weight suddenly.

Before I can say anything, Germany shoves me away, yelling something I can't hear. Just then a thick black cord drives itself into Germany's left shoulder. As the cord pulls him back, I notice four red creatures with white faces and black swastika shaped eyes. Each monster has two thin rope like arms, completed with thin cord like fingers. The monsters continue to drive more of their cord like fingers into Germany and drag him closer.. Germany does tries to fight back, but is helpless to them.

Later, I notice that the things are rising from the ground as they slither backwards. I do give chase as they take Germany away, but I am unable to catch up.

The last part of the terrible dream is that the monsters disappear into a building that looks allot like Germany's work, before the building rises up and eats Germany.

After this I wake up shaking cover in a fine layer of sweat. What does this dream from and why is it so different than the others?

Dear Dairy,

Today is three months and a day since Germany's disappearance.

Had the same dream last night that I had the night before. I now have the feeling that this dream means something. What is Germany trying to protect me from? It is from the monsters or someone else? Why does Germany's work building eat him?

Later

Something very scary has happen. I am writing this down so I can tell Japan, when he visits tomorrow, about what has happen without waving...

It all started with me cleaning up my home. Despite what many people thinking I am lazy, I am a hard worker when it come to cleaning my home. I hate it when people see how messy it is. I may not be one to quickly clean up after myself like Germany does.

Anyway, I was in the guest bathroom, cleaning the sink when I looked up and notice someone standing behind me, which made me jump. Turning around, I face the figure. The figure turns out to be Germany or an image of Germany.

The image Germany, since I don't know what else to call it, stands in front of me shirtless and shoeless, with its head looking down at the floor. Its hair is cut almost to the scalp and cuts and open wounds cover his body. The figure slow raises its head to look at me, that is when I notice that the left eye is missing and all that is left is a bloody socket that was slowly releasing dark colored blood. The image looks at me for a few minutes before it hear it speak.

_"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano. Vergiss mich night." _(I love you. Don't forget me.)

Once it is done talking, the figure it slowly disappears from the feet up. The last thing I see is a sad look on image Germany's face.

I do hope that Japan arrives early, these dreams and now hallucinations. Am I going insane due to the lack of sleep?

Dear Dairy,

Today will be the three months and two days since the disappearance of Germany.

Had that dream again. I really wish that I knew what it means because it is slowly driving me crazy.

Japan did arrive early, like I had hoped. Once Japan had taken a seat in my living room, we began the meeting, which I have record down here.

"Are you sure that Germany's boss it hiding something?" asked Japan

"Yes! I can tell from the way he barely answers. On top of that he never looks at me when I talk about Germany." I answer.

"Have you tried talking to anyone else?"

"Sorry but no. Each time I try to someone directs me to Germany's boss."

"I see. Maybe we would try something late in the month when I have more free time."

"A month!?"

"Yes a month. I am sorry that I can't help sooner. I barely got enough time for this meeting today."

"I understand. I am sorry for being upset." I said as I look down at my hands.

"Italy is there something wrong?" Asked Japan as he places a hand on one of my shoulders.

"Well I have been having nightmares involving Germany."

"Really now. Care to share then."

So I then told Japan about my dream especially that most recent one.

"That is interesting Italy. Dreams are known to be premonitions of the future, but your dreams seem to be something that might have pasted. It there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well.. yesterday when I was cleaning up I had a hallucination."

I then told Japan about what I had seen yesterday in the bathroom.

"I don't know what to tell you about that. I do suggest that you go to bed earlier from now on. If these hallucinations continue I suggest seeing a doctor."

"Okay then."

"Well, I am sorry but my time has run out and I need to return home. If I can return sooner I will let you know. In the mean time see if you can find anything on Germany." Said Japan as he stood up. "Again I am sorry."

Opening the front door, I let Japan outside. As I watch him walk down the sidewalk in the direction of his home, I noticed the storm clouds collecting on the horizon.

Dear Dairy,

Last night I had that dream again, but this time it continued. Instead of ending with the building eating Germany. The building settles back down and I continue standing there until I hear a scream come from the base of the building. Then my vision is pulled thought the doors and rushes thought the halls until it stops in front of the doors to Germany's office.

After that I wake with a start like I always do. But this time is different because I now know what I need to do.


	2. The Finding From Madness Ch1: Clues

The Dreaming From Madness

**Author's note**: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler. I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please. _If you think that I need to raise the rating please let me know._

Thank you to ethosAficionado and harley kush for following this story so quickly. Also InuYashaZeldEragon, thank you for your comment (By information do you mean how I describe things?). Hope this chapter lives up to your standers.

_**The Finding From Madness**_

_**Chapter 1:Clues in the Office. A Hidden Gun?**_

_Dear Dairy,_

_ Last night I had that dream again, but this time it continued. Instead of ending with the building eating Germany, the building settles back down and I continue standing there until I hear a scream come from the base of the building. Then my vision is pulled though the doors and rushes though the halls until it stops in front of the doors to Germany's office._

_ After that I woke up with a startle like I always do. But this time is different because I now know what I need to do..._

Strom clouds had collected in the sky above the country of Germany. Italy was glad that he was able to make it to the blond nation's work before the sky opened up and tried to drown everything. . Usually the nation stayed away from the place, unless he needed to see Germany, but because of the dream that he had last night Italy had a feeling that clues to Germany's disappearance might be in the German's office. He would have arrived earlier, but because of Switzerland catching him, Italy had to take the long way around. Now he had arrived just as everyone would be returning from their lunch breaks This would mean that the building would be full of officers, secretaries, and other desk jockeys.

Walking up the stairs to Germany's work building Italy opened the door and stepped into the building.

Fighting the nervousness for the building, that came from the repeating dream, Italy looked around the lobby and admittedly knew that something was off. Normally, the place would be filled with soldiers in uniforms and people running around delivering paperwork and orders to their approve places, but now the place was empty. There was barely anyone there and those that were there were keeping their voices down.

Noticing that the secretary at the front desk was new, Italy decided to use this to his advantage. Often when the nation tried to talk about Germany or see his office, he was directed to Germany's boss. And Italy already knew that Germany's boss would only jump around any questions that was asked about the missing nation.

Walking up to the desk, Italy place a hand on the counter. "Hello! I was wondering if I could please see Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"I am sorry but Mr. Beilschmidt was not come in today. He might be in tomorrow." Answered the secretary.

Yes, she was new. The most common story that he was fed was that Ludwig was away on a mission for the government and to check in later.

"That's okay. I am only here to pick up something that I left in his office."

"Oh I guess that is okay. If you want I could unlock the door for you." Said the secretary.

"No need. I have my own key. I will let myself in, pick up the item and be gone before you even notice me." Said Italy winking at the woman hoping that it would get the secretary to trust him.

"Sure that will be fine. If you do need help, feel free to ask."

"Okay, I will." said Italy as he turned away from the counter.

Walking across the lobby, Italy took the hallway that led to Germany's office. The long white corridor was at the emptiness that the Italian had ever seen it.

_'I wonder where everyone was gone.'_

Noticing that two black uniformed officers were walking toward him on the other side of the hall, Italy stiffen in fear. What would happen if the men recognized him? Would they send him to the Fuhrer? Or would they make him disappeared like they did Germany? Even though that last thought was a little tempting, Italy knew that the German nation wouldn't like it that Italy had surrender just to find him.

Pausing for a minute in the hall, Italy watched the two solider continue walking down the hall. As they passed by him, Italy over heard part of their conversation.

_ So haben Sie mit niemandem über die Sounds, die Sie in der Nacht wurden Anhörung sprachen? _( So have you talked to anyone about the sounds you have been hearing at night?) Asked the solider closest to the left wall.

_ Ja, aber sie sagen, dass es das Gebäude oder Absetzen von Stress durch zu arbeiten. _(Yes, but they say that it is the building settling or from stress due to work.) Answered the other soldier that was closest to Italy.

So the screaming from his dreams was real. Does that mean his dream are trying to help him in his search for the missing nation?

Despite what other nations thought, Italy was not a dumb as he like to pretended. Italy often pretended not to understand German because he loved listening to Germany talk as he tried to teach Italy his native tongue. Maybe after he had found the other nation, Italy would tech him Italian like the German had gone to the trouble to teach him.

The feeling on a leather gloved hand on his shoulder made Italy jump as he was pulled from his daydream. Looking behind himself that he notice the soldier that was closest to him when they had passed by, how noticed him spacing out and must have decided that it was his business to bring the man back to reality. The other officer was looking over his shoulder at the two, sit standing behind them.

_ Tut mir leid, Sie Angst haben, aber du siehst verloren. Gibt es trotzdem kann ich helfen? _(Sorry to have scared you, but you look lost. Is there anyway I can help?) Asked the officer as he removed his hand from Italy's shoulder.

_ Ja, ich bin für die Toilette gesucht, aber ich denke, ich habe rund gedreht _(Yes, I am looking for the restroom, but I guess I got turned around) said Italy. The Italian was hoping that they would believe his story. If they questioned it he would say that he was new help for one of the officers near Ludwig's office.

_ Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist passiert enine Menge mit dem neuen Personal. Ich verstehe nicht, warum der Führer musste das alte Personal gebraten und senden so viele Menschen weg. _(Don't worry that has been happening a lot with the new staff. I don't see why the Führer had to fried the old staff and send so many people away.) Said the other officer as he turn to face the others scratching the back of his head.

So that explained why the building was so empty and why there was a new secretary at the front desk. So in a way Italy owed his ability to roam the halls was because of Hitler, but on the other hand he was hiding something from not only from Italy but also his troops.

_ "Wie auch immer, gehen diesen Flur, bis Sie die erste Cross Korridor zu erreichen, nehmen Sie den linken Korridor bis Pass fünf Bürotüren. Es sollte die nächste Tür auf der rechten Seite." _(Anyway, go down this hallway until you reach the first cross corridor, take the left corridor until pass five office doors. It should be the next door on the right side.) Said the solider standing next to Italy.

Nodding at the solider, Italy said _"Vielen Dank." _(Thank you.)

_" Ihr Willkomen und viel Glück auf Ihrem neuen Job. _(Your welcome and good luck on your new job) said the officer as he returned to the other officer. Both officers then returned to their walking down the hall.

Italy on the other hand did walked down the hall like to officer had instructed but instead of taking the left corridor, he continue walking down the same hall. Once he was in front of the oak door, that had 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' on the name plate that was nailed on it, Italy reached into his front pocket and pulled out a set of keys. These keys were originally Germany's, that he uses when the German had to pick up paperwork, that he had forgotten to bring home. Besides having an office key, the set also contained a key to the front door of the office building and a key that Italy had never seen Ludwig use. Using the office key, Italy unlocked the door and walked in.

After locking the door behind him, Italy took a look around the office. At first the office looked like it normally did except for the layer of dust that covered everything. But as he looked closer, Italy noticed that all of Germany's books in both of his bookcases were out of order. If Italy knew the man like he did, Ludwig would rearrange both bookcases until it was the way he liked. Noticing this also brought Italy's attention to that wall behind the bookcases. The wall was a slightly whiter color than the rest of the room, like someone had recently painted it.

Walking to the wall, Italy examined the white wall closer. Seeing that something was off when the light shined on the wall, Italy ran on of his hands over the white paint, noticing there was a slight dipped in the paint. Walking back to the desk, Italy picked up a sliver colored letter opener, and proceed to dig at the dip in the wall. Pick at the newly formed hole, Italy kept digging at the wall until a bullet popped out of it. Examine the bullet, that now was in his hand, he recognize that it was from the Walther P38 the Germany keep in the drawer of his desk. Looking over his shoulder, Italy saw that the bullet hole lined up with Germany's desk.

Walking on again to the desk, Italy pulled out the chair and took a set in it. Making a gun shape with his thumb and index finger, he pointed at the wall.

'_It's to low,'_ thought Italy when he noticed it didn't line up with the hole on the wall. _'and if Germany had aimed upward, then the bullet would have hit the wall at an angle, not straight. So that means he was standing up.'_

Standing up, Italy pushed the chair behind him as he tried to line up his hand with the bullet hole but instead his foot kicked something. Looking down at his foot, the Italian noticed a mysterious bulge in the brown carpet. Who ever had cleaned up the room had done it in a hurry, because Italy remembered Germany complaining about the janitor moving the thick and heavy books that he was using to make the corners of the carpet lay down flat.

Deciding that to check out what has hidden by the carpet, Italy slowly pulled the desk off the carpet, with hopes that he wasn't making too much noise that might attract someone's attention. Once the desk was clear of the carpet. Italy pick up a corner of the carpet and threw it back. Now looking at now bare floor, Italy noticed that Germany's Walther P38 was the cause of the mysterious bulge.

_'So that is what it was.' _thought Italy was he walked to where the gun laid. Bending down Italy touched the gun in order to pick it up, but instead his mind came flooded with images. The images continue to enter his head in reverse until it stopped...

_Italy blinked his eyes, before looking down at his hands which had a pen in one and the other was resting next to a pile of papers. Studying the papers (or was he reading them) Italy noticed that the language was German. _

_ The left hand then moved across the desk and grabbed the handle to a cup. Watching the hand bring the cup to himself, Italy caught a reflection in the coffee, that was inside the cup. It wasn't his face that was in the reflection. It was Germany's! Italy was reliving a part of Germany's life!_

_ Germany/Italy took a swing of the coffee before a knock came to the door._

_ "Die Tür ist offen." _(The door is open.) _Said Germany/ Italy._

_ The door opened and in walked the Führer followed by two officers. Hitler to a stand in front of Germany's desk the officers on either side of him._

_ "Fuhrer!" Said Germany/Italy as they rose to their feet._

_ "Lt. Beilschmidt." Said Hitler with a nod." I have something important to discuss with you. How long have we known each other?"_

_ "Officially, since you came to office." answered Germany/Italy, "I, of course, was ready for my orders then as I am today."_

_ "Yes of course. But there is something more to you isn't there?"_

_ "Excuse me, but what do you mean?" said Germany/ Italy nervously as they reach for the gun taped to the underside of the desk. The nations were not likening where this conversation had suddenly gone._

_ "I have done research," Said the Führer as the officer on the right handed him a folder. "and I have noticed that" throwing the folder, which spilled photos of the blond nation across the top, on to Germany's desk, "not once since 1910, does any government photo show a younger version of you. In dreißig Jahren, haben Sie nicht ändern! _(In thirty years, you have not change!)_"_

_ Ripping the gun from its hiding spot, the nations took aim at the two officers that charge at him. Unfortunately, they missed and the bullet ran itself into the wall behind the bookcases. Both officers slammed into Germany/Italy, which made him loose his balance a little. Swinging their right fist, Germany/Italy punched one of the officers as hard a possible, making him fall to the floor. Grabbing the coffee cup off the desk, Germany/Italy smashed it into the head of other officer, causing him to also fall to the floor._

_ Using this moment, the nations ran to the door. Sadly they were not successful, because they ran into two more officers, who had been waiting outside but decided to join the other officers when they heard what was going on. The two officers wrestled with the nations for a few minutes before the two officers, that were knocked out, recovered and join them in the fight. Soon the four had Germany/Italy pinned down between the four of them. _

_ Reaching down, one of the officers grabbed the nations' hair and used it to pull the nations' head up so he would look at the Führer, who was now standing in front of the trapped nations._

_ "Now that we have you, our research can finally advance." Said Hitler with a smile. "But don't worry, you will be seeing your allies as soon as they have time to visit."_

_ Germany's/Italy's eyes widen when he caught the hidden meaning behind what Hitler words, Germany/ Italy, not a God fearing man, said a silent prayer in his head "God, please find away to protect Feliciano from this monster.", before expectorating into the man's face._

_ Wiping the drool from his face, Hitler yelled "Take this __**thing **__out of my sight and to the lab."_

And with that Italy returned to the present day. Looking around Italy realized that he was still in Germany's office . Wiping the tears that had formed on his face, Italy had a good idea on who was behind the disappearance of Germany now. He would have to be more careful around the Führer from now on.

Picking up the gun, Italy pocketed the gun having a feeling that he might be needing it.

Standing back up, Italy noticed that a lighting storm was in full swing, which in a way reflected his current feelings. Now all Italy could do was go home, for he had no clues to the location of Germany and his last night's dream had only led him to Germany's office.

For now all Italy could do was dream...


	3. TFFM:Ch2: THe Secret of the Building

The Dreaming From Madness

**Author's note**: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler. I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please. _If you think that I need to raise the rating please let me know or if the italic gets to hard to read.._

Thank you to those that have been reading this. Now if only you comment. LOL. If you want to read another story as you wait please check out my _The Four Countries of the Apocalypse._

_**The Finding From Madness**_

_**Chapter 2: The Secret of the Building. The Bouncing Door?**_

_Dear Dairy,_

_ I have just got back from my search of Germany's office with my clothes soaked to the bone from the thunderstorm raging outside. My search didn't come up with the results that I hoped but from what the gun had shown me, I now know who the watch out for. I will try to make sure that I am not alone with the Führer or any of his officers from now on. As for the screaming that those officers were talking about, I wonder if the cause might be Germany?_

_ Anyway, I have decided to contact Japan about what I have found out after I change out of these wet clothes. I would have normally do it first but I wanted to make sure that I made a quick note about my discovery. I might keep the gun and the vision from the gun a secret for now. I don't want Japan to think that I have finally gone over the deep end._

_Later_

_ Just got off the phone with Japan. He called me shortly after I had change into my pajamas. I have written down below what I can remember of the conversation for I have been up for a long time today. I hope that I can read it tomorrow._

_ "Ciao?"_(hello) _I said_

_ "Konnichiwa, Italy." _(Hello, Italy) _said Japan. _

_ "Oh! Japan, what can I do for you?"_

_ "I am calling about the meeting we had earlier this week. Looking back at it, I just wanted to tell that I don't think you are crazy. I am sorry if my advice came off sounding like that."_

_ "It's okay Japan. I know that you are only looking out for me since Germany has gone missing."_

_ "About that I am sorry that it is still going to be about a month before I can help you search for him. Work is keeping me very busy." Said Japan sadly. I had noticed from the tone that he would rather be helping me then working. From this I decided to tell him about the weapon I had found but not about the vision it had gave me._

_ "Well I did find something when I went to Germany's office."_

_ "You went to Germany's office by yourself! What made you do that?"_

_ "I had a feeling that some clues to Germany's disappearance might be in his office. So I went to it. During my search I found his gun under the carpet."_

_ "Germany's Walther P38? But he never goes anywhere without it. He even had on him when we were stranded on that island, if I recall right."_

_ "You are correct Japan, but you know what this means. It means that Germany's boss was lying to me."_

_ "I am sorry but I don't see how a gun could lead to your distrust of Germany's boss."_

_ "Well there was a gun hole, that was painted over, so that means that the weapon was fired and someone tried to hide it. I have a feeling that he knew about this and he didn't tell me."_

_ "See now."_

_ "Anyway I recommend that you be careful Japan. If Hitler is behind Germany's disappearance then please don't be around him alone. I don't want to lose another friend."_

_ "I understand Italy. Since I can't help you over there, then I will see if my government might have anything dealing with Germany's disappearance. If I find anything I will let you know. Okay?"_

_ "Alright. I wish good luck Japan."_

_ "Same to you, Italy."_

_ And with that Japan ended the call. _

_ I do wonder if he suspects that I have kept something hidden from him._

_Dear Dairy,_

_ I had a new dream last night. Unlike the other dreams, this one started off different. This dream started with a memory I have of Germany and me..._

_ We were at our usual training ground, taking a small break before we returned to Germany's house for the rest of the day. We were sitting on an old stone wall, when Germany, who looks like his normal self, suddenly speaks, "Italy, have you ever noticed that my house has two chimneys?"_

_ "Yes," I answer. "but I think you need to get your money back from the contractor because I have only found one fireplace."_

_ "Well, you are right about there being only one fireplace. The second chimney is to something else."_

_ "What do you mean, Germany?" I say as I tilt my head to one side._

_ "The second chimney is part of a secret passageway. It is the part that leads to the roof. One entry to the passage is in the hall closet on the first floor and another entry way is in the hall closet on the second floor. Please do remember this, Italy."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Incase someone attack, and I am not around, use these to either go into the basement to wake up Prussia or to get on the roof. I rather have you escape then get captured."_

_ "Okay. " I said standing up looking in the direction of Germany's home, now noticing the one column of smoke coming from it._

_ Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Germany had change. It was the thin, cut up, hairless, bloody eye socket image that I had seen in my bathroom earlier this week._

_ The image looked at me for a few second before saying, "Feliciano, bleiben Sie bitte sicher._(Feliciano, please stay safe.)

_Then darkness floods the area. When my vision clears, I see that I am standing in front of Germany's office door. As I stand there I hear the sound of a creaking door over and over. Turning around I saw a black door, stamped with a flaming swastika, and outlined in white bouncing, from one end corner to the other end corner. When I take a step towards it, the door slides down the hall before stopping and starting the bounce again. I do give chase after it, but each time I get close the door slides way again until I lose sight of it._

_ After that I wake up, but now I have an idea what I must do. I must return to that building once again._

_Dear Dairy,_

_ I have decided to purchase some ammo for Germany's gun. Having the gun on hand for some reason makes me feel safe and being able to use it might come in handy. Because it took me some time to get the ammo, I have decided to search the building after dark. That way the place will be empty as I do my search._

_Later_

_ I have gotten dress for my 'spy' mission. More like breaking and entering. I have dressed in a black top and paints with a pair of black dress shoes, which for some odd reason is the only pair that I own that were black. I did try a hat to hide my hair, but the only one that I could find that was black hat that Germany had left behind during one of the times he visited, which turned out to be to big and kept falling over my eyes. As an extra precaution, I have taken ash from the fireplace and rubbed it over my face. I am hoping the ash will help me hide before._

_ Now, I must make my leave. I am going to leave the dairy out, so Romano if you find this you'll know why I have disappeared. I am sorry that I have to leave our home in your hands..._

Italy walked down the streets of Berlin, glad that it wasn't currently raining, so the raindrops would not wash away the ash he had used to cover his face. So far he had been luckily not to run into anyone going for a late night stroll.

Walking up the dark stairs to the building once again, Italy looked around before pulled out Germany's keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door. Glancing around one more time, Italy slip inside.

Looking around, Italy gather his courage. The place look eerie, all dark with the lack of people moving around. Fighting off the urge to go home, Italy walked to German's office.

Once he was standing front the office door of where Germany disappeared, Italy looked around but didn't see any door bouncing around.

_'So that must mean that I have to go looking for it.'_ thought Italy as he turned around.

Italy then proceed to search, staying out of the moonlight that came though the windows so know one would see him if they should past by the building, from the first floor of the east wing.

Clasping to the floor of the first floor of the west wing, Italy release a tried breath. It had been about four hours of sneaking around, picking locks to search offices, which Italy was glad he had taken Prussia up on those lock picking lessons and that he had paid attention, and knocking on walls to see if there was a hollow sound when Italy was about to call it a night. Maybe the bouncing of the door meant that the place he had to look was in another place.

Standing up Italy was about to return home until he noticed something shinning at the end of the hallway.

_'It can't be.' _thought Italy was he walked towards the object. As he reached the object he realized that the object was the doorknob to what looked like a coat closet.

_'How strange for a closet to be here.'_ thought Italy as he slowly grabbed to doorknob, _'I am sure that there is a coat room by the front desk, so why would they need one here?'_

Turning the knob, Italy opened the door. Seeing a few coat hanging form a bar, Italy pushed them aside as he stepped into the closet. Pressing a hand against the back, Italy knocked with the other hand. When he heard a hollow sound, he stepped further into the closet, running his hands over the back of the closet. When his hands brushed across what felt like a handle and a keyhole.

_'Just like the secret passage in Germany's home.' _Italy thought wit ha smile. He had found the bouncing door.

Pulling out Germany's keys out of his pocket again, the nation tried each key in the lock. When none of the keys were successful, Italy frowned.

_'Why does it seem once I get a head a roadblock jumps in front of me. Then again nothing would be easy when it comes to finding someone who everyone else wants to disappear.' _thought the Italian.

Hearing a scream come from the other side of the door, made Italy jump and hit his head on the bar, knocking him out. As he fell against the hidden door, the closet down swung shut.


	4. TFFM:Ch3: An Ally in the Dark

The Dreaming From Madness

**Author's note**: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler. I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please. _If you think that I need to raise the rating please let me know or if the italic gets to hard to read.._

Thank you to those that have been reading this. Now if only you comment. LOL.

_**The Finding From Madness**_

_**Chapter 3: An Ally in the Dark. This Bloody Key?**_

Waking up to the sound of boots on titled floor, Italy scrambled in the dark space before he remembered that he was still in the closet, that he had found during his search of the building. When he checked the closet he had found a hidden door, but unfortunately none of the keys that he had with him fit the lock of the secret door. Sadden by this Italy was going to go home but when the sound of a scream come from behind the still locked door, Italy had hit his head on the bar that some coats were hanging on.

Noticing that the sound of the boots was getting louder, Italy quickly grabbed one of the coats and threw it over himself in order to hide his 'spy' outfit. He then grabbed the sleeve of another jacket and used it to wipe away any ash that still covered his face. Before he could straighten his hair, the closet door opened and he fell on to the cold white titled floor.

_"Sind sie Okay?" _(Are you okay?) Said a familiar voice.

Looking up from his place on the floor, Italy noticed that it was the officer that had helped him earlier this week.

Kneeling down the officer extended a hand to the nation. _"Oh, du bist es von der anderen Tag. Was ist passiert? hat jemand stopfen Sie dort? _(Oh, it is you from the other day. What happened? Did someone stuff you in there?)

"_Ja, fragen einige andere Offiziere mir ihre Mäntel zu bekommen. Als ich im Inneren zu erreichen, schob sie mich in und schloss die Tür." _(Yes, Some other officers ask me to get their coats. When I reach inside, they pushed me in and closed the door.) Italy answer as he grabbed the officers hand.

_ "Wie unprofessionell von ihnen! Ich werde sie über die Kommissionierung auf der neuen Hilfe sprechen." _(How unprofessional of them! I will talk to them about picking on the new help.) Said the officer as he pulled the Italian to his feet.

_ "Danke, ..." _(Thank you..)

_"Volker Edlenkrieger." _(**Author note:** Volker is a German name meaning "people's Defender" and Edlenkrieger is the combining of the German words for "noble" and "warrior".) answered the officer as he removed his officer's hat, revealing his short black hair, and giving the nation a slight bow. _"Und darf ich fragen Sie nach Ihrem Namen?"_ (And may I ask you for your name?)

_"Umm.. Mien Name ist Feliciano Vargas. _(Umm.. my name is Feliciano Vargas.) the nation says as he looks at Volker's face, noticing that his eyes was the same blue as Germany's.

_Schön, Sie zu treffen, Feliciano. _(nice to meet you, Feliciano) Said Volker as he returned his hat to his head.

_ Nun, ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich muss gehen. _(Well, I do not want to appear rude, but I have to go.) Said Italy as he dusted off his clothes.

_Dann lassen Sie mich gehen Sie aus, deen ich für den Tag fertig bin._ (Then Let me walk you out, for I am done for the day.) Responded Volker.

_Okay, ich denke_, (Okay, I think) And Volker join Italy in his exit of the building

As the two walked down the hall. As the moved Italy notice other officers looking at them and recognizing Italy but for some reason didn't stop the pair. Maybe it was Volker's rank that kept the other soldier at bay. Once the two had reached the end of the sidewalk to the building, Volker turned to face the nation.

"_Bevor wir getrennte Wege, Kann ich dich etwas fragen Feliciano?" _(Before we part ways, Feliciano. Can I ask you something?) Said the male officer.

_ "Sicher_." (Sure) Italy answered.

_ "Wenn Sie in diesem Schrank waren hörten Sie etwas seltsam?" _(When you were in that closet did you hear anything strange?)

Looking at Volker, Italy could tell that man wanted him to be honest about his answer. He wanted the nation to conform that he wasn't going crazy. Italy knew that Volker had mentioned to another officer about hearing screams, but Italy on the other hand had too much fear in his own answer. If he did answer honesty, would Volker report him to Hitler, thus ending his search or worse cause his own disappearance.

_ Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nichts gehört. Ich glaube, ich war zu sehr in Panik, etwas zu bemerken. _(I am sorry, but I didn't hear anything. I guess I was in too much of a panic to notice anything.) answered Italy.

Sighing at the answer he didn't want to hear, Volker looked around before saying _Das ist in Ordnung. Tut mir leid, Ihre Zeit verschwendet haben dann. Ich hoffe, Sie wieder zu sehen, obwohl, Feliciano. _(That is okay. Sorry to have waste your time then. I hope to see you again though, Feliciano.)

And with that the officer started walking in the direction of his next destination.

_Dear Temperately Dairy,_

_ Found this blank notebook at Germany's home. I hope he doesn't mind that I am using it..._

_ My search mission for the "bouncing door" was a success, but I couldn't unlock it. I have a feeling that once I find the key, I will be very close to finding Germany. I also have a very good idea to where I might want to start looking for the key, when I go back to that building._

_ Since I had spent all night in that closet, and only to be rescued by that nice officer, Volker Edlenkrieger, who I wish that I could have helped but my mission comes first, I have decided to stay at Germany's home since it is close to the search place. I do wish that I had thought of this sooner though._

_Verzeihen Sie mir, das Monster habe ich enfesselt._(Forgive me for the monster I have unleashed.)

_Just woke up from a dream to find the above saying written in this book. From what I can make of the wording is that it is in German and is about a monster. Darn me and my lack to read Germany's native language!_

_ Anyway about the dream...I guess I was more tired than I thought because I passed out at the desk, where I had found this notebook._

_ In the dream, I see the building cover in black against an orange-red sky. Germany, looking like his normal self in his green uniform, is standing with his face facing the building. Suddenly he draws a white claymore for some where and swings it at one of the four monsters, that I had seen in the first dream that led to the beginning of my search of Germany's workplace. As he fights and slays the creatures, a pair of dark brown feathered wings sprout out of his black. These wings remind me of the golden eagle that Germany is quite fond of._

_ When the fighting is done and all of the monster lay dead, Germany lowers his sword a slightly out of breath. Raising a hand, he wipes the blood from creatures off his face._

_ "Germany!" I call out happily and start to run to him._

_ Hearing my voice, Germany turns around to face me. A smile comes to his face when he sees me._

_ Before I reach him, the ground starts to shake violently and the building starts to crumble. Then the blade end of another claymore comes out of Germany's heart. As he falls to the ground, which I am sure that I am screaming as loud as my voice can, I see a large black mass with white wings behind him. _

_ As Germany's face hits the ground a monster as big as a mountain rise out of the ruins of the building. It is also red as the other creatures, with thick arms dripping blood from them, long knife like claws, a black face with white swastika shape eyes, and four horns around its head that remind me of the arms from the swastika. Tied a round the left claws of the monster were what looked like strings. As I followed the strings from the monster's left hand I noticed that they were tied to the white winged black mass._

_ After that I wake up like I always do. What is strange about this dream is the lack of clues that have appeared in the other dreams. Is it because I have already know where I need to look. I guess that I will be needing to enter the din of the monster._

Once again, Italy found himself walking down the dark streets of Berlin. Clouds covered the sky, blocking out the stars and the moon that normally filled the sky. Italy had never thought that he would be 'spying' twice in the same week yet so soon after the last time on top of that.

_'I must stay brave for Germany.'_ Thought Italy as he passed under a street lamp.

Walking back to the front of the building, once again, Italy noticed that this time lights were on and people were running around unlike last night.

_"Feliciano!" _a voice called out from behind him.

Turning around Italy was greeted by Volker, who had his black coat draped over one of his arms with his hat resting on it.

_ Was machst du denn hier? Nur Offiziere wurden in. Jemand bemerkt Kratzspuren auf einige der Büros Schlösser genannt. _( What are you doing here? Only officers were called in. Someone noticed scratch marks on some of the offices locks)

"_Nun, ich..". _(Well I...) Italy tried to answer.

_ "Hat das mit Ihnen beening in diesem Schrank gesperrt tun?" _(Does this have to do with you being looked in that closet?)

"_Entschuldigen Sie mich?" _(Excuse me?)

_ "Ich kann sagen, dass du mich angelogen. So was macht der Schrank haben, mit Ihnen zu tun? "_ ( I can tell you lied to me. So what does the closet have to do with you?) asked the German officer, his look serious.

Looking down at his feet, Italy decided to trust Volker. He could have already turned Italy in for his behavior this morning. Looking back up at the man, Italy answered. _"Nun, der Schrank hat eine versteckte Tür in der Rückseite. Ich glaube, dass jenseits dieser Tür ist jermand in Schmerzen soemone. Diese Person könnte das Schreien Sie gehört haben, sein." _(Well, the closet has a hidden door in the back. I believe that beyond this door is someone in pain. This person might be the screaming you have heard.)

_ "Woher wissen Sie darüber?" _(How do you know about that?)

_ "Ich habe gehört, Sie über darüber zu reden, wenn wir zum ersten Mal traf in der Halle. Wie auch immer diese Person Schmerzen hat, dass jemand mich interessiert. Ich brauche, um ihn zu retten". _(I over heard you talking about it when we first met in the hall. Anyway that person in pain is someone that I care about. I need to save him.)

_ "Ich sehe." _Responded Volker as he looked away for Italy to glance at the building for a moment before returning his vision to the nation._ "Ich werde helfen." _(I see. I will help then)

_ "Du willst!" _(You will!)

_ "Ja, aber Sie müssen in der Nähe bleiben, um mich und halten Sie Ihren Kopf nach unten." _Said Volker as draped his coat over Italy's shoulder and placed his hat on the nation's head._ "Wenn jemand Sie sehen sollten dann werden wir beide in Schwierigkeiten." _(Yes, but you must stay close to me and keep your head down. If someone should see you then we both will be in trouble.)

_ "Jetzt folge mir!' _(Now follow me!) with that Volker grabbed Italy's arm and pulled him along behind. Italy was not sure what happen through the rush of people and halls, but he found himself inside an office.

"I hope you don't mind that we are in my office. It is the closest that I could get us to that closet with the 'hidden' door without any one asking any questions." Said Volker in English. The officer hoped that speak the language would keep passerbyers from eavesdropping.

Blinking a few times to make sure that he heard Volker correctly, Italy answered. "Thank you, but why are you so willing to help me?"

"Let's say that I have my own reasons. So Is it safe to say that someone important is behind that door."

"Yes, But I don't have the key that will unlock the door. Believe me, I have tried every key that I have to this place. From what I can tell of the lock I don't think I could pick it."

"Well," said Volker as he took a seat at his desk. "then you'll need the key. I do have a good idea to where a copy might be."

"So do I. In Hitler's office."

"That was what I was thinking ,but good luck with that. The Führer's office has a lock that can't be picked and even if you have the skills to pick it, someone would see you before you even finish." Said Volker searching in one of his desk drawers, before pulling out a map of the building. "Now if everyone was not on high alert, I would suggest one to climb the wall of the building and enter though the window. Now if you had a key then getting in would be no problem, but Hitler only gave a few of those keys to a select few."

Reaching in his pocket Italy pulled out the ring of keys that he had on himself since he began his search. "By any chance is this key silver in color?"

"Well, the one that I saw was."

"Then maybe this one is one of those keys?" Italy asks as he shows Volker the silver key on the Germany's key ring.

"That looks like it." Said Volker, who rises to his feet when he gets sight of the key. "Sadly we will not know if it is unless we try it out. Unfortunately if you or me get close to the Führer's office someone will notice."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Looking back at the map on his desk, Volker stated his idea. "A fire?"

"A Fire!" yelled Italy. How could this officer be so will to be so risky, Italy had only met him a few days ago and now he was willing to do something dangerous.

"Yes, you see a fire would draw everyone attention away from that office. Also some people will evacuate so the building will be more empty for a short time.'

"I understand at what you are getting at."

"Good. I will start the fire on the other wing." Said Volker as he point to the spot on the map, which Italy glanced at. "They will suspect me less because of my rank. When you hear the fire alarm, you need to see it the key works and unlock Hitler's office quickly, because you will not have much time. I am pretty sure that someone might check the office shortly after they see that the fire is under control. If you can't get in or find the key then leave and we will try another way."

"That is a good plan. You are very smart, Volker." Said Italy

"Thank you, Feliciano. Now lets get this rolling."

Volker opens his office's door and walks out into the hall. A few minutes later , Italy exits the same office heading a different direction than Volker.

Italy calmly, as the nervous nation could, walks up the stairs heading to Hitler's office. By keeping his head down and still wearing Volker's coat and hat, he was able to get close without attracting the attention of anyone looking for clues of last night's lock picker.

_"Note to self: be more careful when picking locks.'_ thought Italy as he waited for the alarm.

Right on que, the fire alarm went off and people began to run towards the source of the fire or the nears exit. Seeing that no one came out of the office, to check on all the noise, Italy determined that it was safe to try the key.

Praying to God that he had the right key, the nation inserted it into the lock and turned it. His faith was rewarded with the familiar sound of a lock clicking open. Pushing the door open Italy slid inside.

Quickly starting the search, Italy noticed that the room felt a few degrees cooler or maybe it was his nerves.

Pulling open a desk drawers and search though them, checking the underside of them in case something has tapped there, running his hands over the blades of the ceiling fan, even checking the folds of the window curtains, were a few of the things Italy did in his search of the office.

Glancing at the bookcase in the far corner, Italy fought his panic as he walked over to it. He didn't have much time to check each book. If the lack of the sound of movement was anything to go by, neither the building was emptied and the fire was spreading or the fire had been successfully put out. Italy hoped neither were true.

Grabbing a book, Italy shake it with hope something would fall out. when nothing did he slammed the book back into its place and pulled out the next one that looked like it was recently moved. As he shook the book, Italy looked back at the bookcase he had pulled the book form.

_'How odd.' _Italy thought when he noticed that another copy of the book rested on the bottom self.

Shoving the book back into its spot, Italy pulled out its copy from the bottom shelf and began to shake it.

Hearing the sound of a small metal clang around his feet, Italy looked down at the floor and saw a four-sided key with a red bow. The Key! It was the key and Italy had found it.

Grabbing the key off the floor, sliding the book back into its place and locking the door behind him, Italy headed back to Volker's office.

**Author's note: This story will continue in 'The Rescue From Madness'**


	5. The Rescue From Maddess Ch1: Pit

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

**Author's note**:__I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler. I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please. When you see _italic _without "" or with out ' ' then it is Italy writing in his diary.

Thanks to AwesomeRedVampire for the favoring and the following. Also Thanks to tapion580 for your comment on early chapters.

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

_**Chapter 1: Into the Pit. Is the Cost to High?**_

_Dear Another Temporally Diary,_

_ I don't know were to begin yet alone how to explain myself in the conversation that is sure to come tomorrow..._

_ All I know is that I am writing in this notebook that I have found in the nightstand in England's guest room. (Why does everyone have empty notebooks lying around? Have I missed something important?)_

_ Yes, I have written that right. I am at England's home. I had no where else to go. You see tonight, I have done things that I never thought were possible for me and I have also did things that I wished I have differently..._

Italy was only in Volker's office for about three to four minutes before the officer returned.

"Volker! I am glad your safe!" Said Italy as he ran up to give the man a hug, but stopped himself when he remembered that just because Germany let Italy hug him, didn't mean that every German would.

"Me too. I ended up helping put out the same fire that I started. A little funny when I think about it." Said Volker to Feliciano. "So did the key work?"

"Yes! and I found this." Said Italy as he held up the red key he had found in Hitler's office. "I found it in a book. Hopefully this is the key to the lock."

"I do hope so too, Feliciano. Because of the fire, we are going to have to save your friend now." said Volker as he crossed his office to a safe that sat under the window.

"I was going to ask if we could do tonight anyway. It also seems that I will not be needing to ask you for help." Italy said as he watched the man.

Spinning the dial back and forth on the safe, Volker opened it and reached in, pulling out two guns. "I want to do this anyway, my friend. It wouldn't hurt for us to be armed though. Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"Yes. I even have my own." answered Italy as pulled the weapon from his pocket.

"Nice model you got there." Said Volker when he saw the Walther P38 the Italian had as he pocket his own guns. "Now let us hurry."

Pocketing his gun, Italy followed Volker and left the office once again. The two quickly rushed down the hall to the closet at the end. Once they got there, Italy quickly and quietly picked the locks with his tools. With the door unlocked the pair sidled into the closet.

The closet was even more cramped with two people in it, then the time Italy had locked himself in. It was also harder to see in the dark with Volker unintentionally blocking what little light came from the barely open door. Scratching around, Italy almost hit his head again on the coat bar when light flooded on the hidden door from the flashlight that Volker had on him.

Deciding that there was more important things going on than to question the German about the flashlight, Italy inserted the red four-sided key in the lock. Praying once again to God, Italy was rewarded with the key turning and the door unlocking.

"Did it work?" asked Volker in a whisper.

Nodding at the officer, Italy watched him draw out one of his guns, before Italy repeated the action.

"Okay, let's make this as quick and as quiet as we can." Said Volker as he reached out and pushed the door open.

Italy and Volker were greeted by a set of stairs heading down into the Earth. At the end of these stairs was what appeared to be an orange glow from an unseen light source.

Turning off his flashlight, so it would not alert anyone down in the hidden basement, Volker descend the stairs with Italy following close behind. As the two walked down the stairs, Italy notice how nicely Volker's black uniform blended him into the shadows, and the slight copper smell that was mixed into the damp musty smell of the basement.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw that the orange glow was coming from both ends of the hallway.

"So which end do you recommend we search first?" Asked Volker as he looked around the left corner of the stairs.

"Why don't we go left." answered Italy as he looked around the right corner of the stairs.

Steeping cautiously into the hall, Italy started walking to the source of the light on the left end, with Volker following close behind as back up.

it didn't take long for them to find the source of the light, which turned out to be a caged light above a metal door. Noticing that the lock was the same as the door in the closet, Italy inserted the key and unlocked the door. Pushing open the door, the two men found the room was full of wooden crates. Stepping into the room the nation and officer exam the crates.

Looking at the wording, printed on one of the crates, Italy tried to guess at its contents before Volker answered. "Medical Supplies." The officer had seen the confuse look on Feliciano's face. "My question is why down here? They would be more use upstairs." asked Volker.

Before Italy could answer _"Was machst du denn hier?" _(What are you doing here?) came to the air.

Before Volker could turn around, he was grabbed by the other Nazi officer and slammed face first into a wall of wooden crates. Volker tried to fight the man off by elbowing the officer in his chest but it didn't seem to affect him at all. Instead the officer grabbed the back of Volker's head and slam it into the crate in front of him.

Seeing that the officer had not noticed him, Italy pried off the lid to one of the crates and cracked it over the head of the attacking officer.

_ This is the first time I had ever hurt someone of my own free will._

"Thank you, Feliciano." Said Volker as he turned to face the nation. His bottom lip had busted open during the fight and blood ran down the side of his face from a cut on his forehead.

Grabbing a roll of gauze from the now open crate, Italy approach Volker. See what Italy was planning to do Volker step around the passed out officer and kneeled down onto the floor so he could wrap the wound on his head.

"Normally, I am not this brave, but seeing an another friend in trouble made me take action." Said Italy

"Well you could have fooled me." responded Volker as he returned to his feet. "Now lets take care of our friend here."

As Volker search though the crates for some rope to tie up the knocked out officer, Italy filled his pockets with medical supplies that he had gotten from the same crate that he had gotten the gauze from.

"I got him tied up now." said Volker when he saw that Italy was still going though the crate. "We should be going now."

"Of course." Said Italy.

As he followed Volker out of the room, Italy looked over his shoulder and noticed that Volker had also gagged the man.

Both men walked down the hall, passing the stairs that lead to this place, Italy did wonder if Volker had noticed the copper smell had gotten stronger as they walked down the hall. They soon discovered another metal door with a light above it like the last one. The main thing that was different was a white color light coming from the bottom of the door and the sound of something being sharpened. Hearing the sound meant that someone was inside, Volker lowered the safety on his gun as Italy unlocked the door.

"_Halt!" _(Stop!) yelled Volker as he kicked open the door. The two doctors (_if they had the right to be called that) _dropped their instruments when the saw the armed officer, but didn't live long when Italy put a bullet into their heads when he saw Germany.

_ Germany was laying on a steel operating table, looking worse that the image I had seen in my bathroom. His hair had been removed along with parts of his scalp and his left index finger and middle finger were wrapped in a bandage that looked like they had not been change in days. His left wrist had a tube attached to it, in which blood was following from and part of his chest looked like it was still regenerating from an early operation, if I should call it that. Germany's right forearm was cut open so one could see the muscles and veins that brought that part to life. What really made me sick was that Germany's left eye, of the once beautiful blue set, had been remove, the skin around it was all bloody, and now a cable ran from it to a strange machine. Seeing all this made me want to scream on the top of my lungs._

"Feliciano!" Volker, who had a pale face from the sight, shouted pulling the Italian out of his shock. "We need to hurry. Someone must have heard those shots."

"Sorry." Said Italy as he followed Volker to the operation table.

"It's okay. I would have done the same if it was someone important to me on this table." Said Volker as he unstrained the left side of Germany, being careful not to trip over the dead doctors, and removed the tube from his wrist and the cable from the left eye.

_I guess the motions of Volker removing all the stuff brought Germany out of the fog he was under because he turned his head to look at Volker before turning his head to look at me, who was removing the strapping from the right side, before saying "Nicht wirklich." _(Not real.)

Once the two men were done removing the strapping the German, Italy quickly bandaged Germany's right arm. Pulling off Volker's jacket, that he was still wearing, as Volker slowly raise the wounded nation into a sitting position, Italy wrapped Germany in it.

"I'll carry him out." demand Italy.

"Are you sure that you can handle him?" asked Volker when he heard the nation's demand.

"Yes, it would be..." Italy started to answer before he was interrupted by the sound of the voice of the one person he was trying to avoid.

_"Was ist hier los?" _(What is going on here?) Said Hitler as he entered the room with two guards behind him.

_"Du!" _(You!) Shouted the Führer when he saw Italy. But before Hitler could do a thing, Italy pulled out his gun and shot the man in the chest.

As Hitler fell to the floor, Italy heard Volker yell _"Betrachten Sie diese meinen Rücktritt!" _(Consider this my resignation!) as he shot the two guards in the head.

_I don't remember much after that. What I do remember is that I had Germany on my back, with Volker on my heels, running. There were gun shots, explosions and people shouting before I found myself outside in the pouring rain, standing at the crossroads of the street to that cursed building._

"Feliciano, you need to run! Run until you and your friend is safe!" yelled Volker over the rain.

"What about you?" Italy shouted back.

"I will keep them off your trail. Just keep running no mater what you hear. Run and survive this war!" Volker said as he face the sound of people heading towards them.

_ I never got to thank Volker for what he had done and that is one thing I wish I had done different. All I did was run, with Germany on my back, like he said for me to do. I ran across the land of Germany and the land of France. I even ran across a body of water, even though I am not sure how I did that. I ran until I found myself pounding on the door of someone who I usually try to run away from._


	6. TRFM: Ch2: Enemy In the Rain

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

**Author's note**:__I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler. I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please. When you see _italic _without "" or with out ' ' then it is when someone is writing in their diary.

For better understanding:

_Dear A.T. Diary: Italy_

_Dear Journal: England_

When In () to show change in who is writing.

Thanks to Kiari Walker (for your comment and following), Tortisewarrior (for your favorite and following), tomgirl1313 ( for your following) and tapion580 (for the comment).

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

_**Chapter 2: Enemy In The Rain. Is the Doctor In?**_

_Dear Journal,_

_ It was in the middle of a thunderstorm at night, when I woke to the sound of something trying to knock my front door off its hinges. Throwing on a robe and sliding on a pair of slippers, I exited my room to check on the source of the noise. What I found was quite the surprise..._

"So you hear it too." said America.

Looking at the younger nation, England noticed that he was in his PJs and barefooted.

"Yes. I hear it." Answered England as he approached the small table in the hall. As he messed striking a match to light the candle that sat on the table, he heard American speak.

"What do you think it is?"

Knowing America's fear of ghost, the British nation was surprise that he did not have the stronger nation crushing him in a bear hug as he freaked out from the continuing pounding.

"I don't know, but." Answered England, when he got the candle lit. If it wasn't for the noise, the older nation would have normally turned on the lights, but he did not want to alert whatever was making the pounding sound. "if it is France again because he had one of his panic dreams, I am going to strangle him."

Shrugging his shoulders at England's comment America responded. "Just save me some. I want to give him something for waking me at this hour." (Never wake a sleeping nation.)

The two nations quietly walked down the stairs, in hopes to catch the noise by surprise, but found that the sound was coming from the other side of England's front door. Handing the candle off to America, England grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned the lock.

When he opened the door, England was greeted not by an attacking assassin or France. Instead, on his front porch was a rain soaked Italy holding a bleeding Germany in his arms.

"Please help him. He is hurt really bad and I have no one else to turn too." Said Italy as he looked up at the other nations.

_This was one of the hardest decisions I could make. On one hand I could turn them away which might lead to the death of Germany and the end of the war, but that would be on my conscience until the day my country disappeared or help them so that they could attack me later._

_ When I looked down at the Italian nation, I saw the fear in his eyes as tears started to run over the rain on his face._

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, England saw that America had moved close to him. Whispering in his ear, America asked. "England, since this is your home what is your decision?"

As the British nation stared at the two nations on his porch, Italy feared the worse might happen. Would the two Allies take Germany and him as prisoners of war? And if so would Germany receive the treatment that he so desperately need? That fear disappeared when Italy heard England's answer "Quick bring him inside."

Bring the wounded nation out of the rain, Italy was directed by England to which guest room to place Germany in. America on the other hand had disappeared down the hall. Laying Germany down on the guest room bed, Italy was joined by England, who took stand by his side.

"What happen to him?" Asked England as he started to unwrap the bloody gauze on Germany's right forearm. This revealed the large open muscles and veins to the British nation.

"I think I am going to be sick." both nation heard from the doorway that America had entered the room with the medical supplies that he had retrieved. He must have been able to see the wound on the German from all the way of there.

"That is not the worse." Italy stated calmly, as American joined him and England at the side of the bed. it was clear to see that Italy had been though a lot during the night.

"What do you mean?" America asked.

"His left eye." Italy answered not taking his own eyes off the passed out Germany's face.

_'His left eye?' _England questioned himself as he started to remove the bandages from around the German's head.

The sight that greeted them made England along with America fight the urge to throw up when they saw the empty socket of Germany's eyes. Who ever did this was not human.

Removing his hand from his face after he fought down the contents of his stomach America asked "What happened to cause this?"

"Hitler happened." answered the Italian.

"Just from that answered I can tell there is more to this tale but you can tell us more after we take care of Germany." Said England.

The three nation began to patched up the German nation as best they could. As they did this they found more terrible wounds.

"I will have to call a doctor in the morning to better treat his injuries. Some of them have become infected and his right leg will have to be reset." Said England as he wiped the blood from his hands that had collected on him from helping Germany.

"Why is he so skinny then?' Asked Italy as he also cleaned his hands along with America.

"It must be because of the regenerating so much."

"I don't understand how that could cause Germany's weight lost."

"It is most likely that there were more tortures that are not showing. Normally when our body regenerates it uses energy it gets from nutrition and food. But when Germany's body tried to recover from these tortures, due to the lack of food, his body broke itself down in order to heal."

"I see. " Said Italy as he looked down at the hurt nation.

"Dude, don't worry, I am sure he will recover." Said America as he placed a hand on Italy's shoulder. "Why don't you get cleaned up and get some rest. We will talk tomorrow."

"I agree." Said England when he saw how exhausted the nation looked. "Let me show you to the shower."

After a nice hot shower and changing into some clothes that England loaded him, Italy returned to the guest room the Germany laid. looking at the nation, Italy saw that he looked like he had fallen into a form of sleep.

_Dear A.T. Diary,_

_ Since it will be sometime before I return home, I have decided to call this notebook A.T. instead of writing out Another Temporally each time I make an entry._

_ Anyway I woke up stiff in the chair that England had provided me. I would have loved to climb into bed with Germany after so long of being apart but I am not sure how me being so close could affect Germany's recovery._

_ On a side note, I had another dream. This dream was much more simple compared to the other dreams that I had in the past. In this dream, I am looking though what appears to be a large glass tube full of green colored water. What I am watching seems to be Germany, who is strapped down to the same operation table that Volker and I freed him from. The strange thing is that Germany has the same golden eagle wings from that dream where he fights the red monsters. As I twist around in the tube, I notice the same white wings coming from my back as the black mass._

_ When I wake up I have questions running though my head like where did the tube come from? There was no tube in the laboratory that Germany was found in. Another question is about the black mass with white wings: Why does it show up again and am I the black mass?_

_ I will have to think this over later for I hear England coming up the stairs, talking to a voice that I do not recognize. It must be the doctor..._

"Thank you for coming. When I tried to get some of the other doctors to see him, they refused when they heard that he was German." Said England as he lead to doctor to his future patient.

"Well, I was tempted, but I could hear the anxiousness in you voice. " Said the doctor. "This person must be important if you are willing to risk protecting him."

"You could say that ." Said England as he opened the door. "Feliciano, good to see that you are awake. This is Dr. H. Asimov and he will be treating Ludwig." _(Bonus points if you can figure out where I got the doctor's last name.)_

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Asked Italy when images of the doctors he had shot in the basement of Hitler's building flashed before his eyes.

Hearing this did startle the doctor, but if what Arthur had told him was true about the German, the younger man, who must be his patient's friend, had every right to question him. "Don't worry, I promise that I am only here to help."

"But..."

"Feliciano, if you don't trust Dr. Asimov, then at least trust me." Said Arthur as he approach the other nation. "I only want to help."

"If you say so then." Said Italy as he looked at the British nation.

"Okay then, I'll have to ask you to leave so the good doctor can work."

"I understand. I will be downstairs if you need me.'"

"I'll call if I do." spoke England as he watched Italy exit the room. He had a feeling that the Italian nation didn't go downstairs like he had said, but England was not about to chase him off.

"You were not kidding when you said he went though hell. Just looking at him, I am not sure were to start." Said the doctor.

"How about the open wounds doctor? I am pretty sure that some might be infected." answered England.

Nodding at the British, Dr. Asimov started his work with the open wound of the German's right arm. Using some of his instruments to cut away some of the dead tissue, the doctor couldn't but wonder who would do this to another human.

"It is a good thing that your friend brought this lad over when he did. An infection this close to the blood vessels would have been very dangerous." Dr. Asimov said in hopes to break the tension that had built in the room.

When he didn't get a reply, the doctor returned to his work. Checking the wound on the man's chest, the doctor noticed puss oozed out when he tried to clean the area. Applying pressure, Dr. Asimov removed the puss from the area until it stopped coming out of the chest wound. When he was done with this he applied some disinfectant and covered that area with a bandage.

Before moving to Germany's left eye socket, Dr. Asimov looked over the man scalp. Since the cuts there had already scabbed over and showed no sings of infection, he decided to let them heal on their own. He would keep an eye on the area just in case.

As he went to exam the left eye socket, Dr. Asimov was interrupted by Arthur. "I don't want to be rude, but don't forget about Ludwig's fingers."

"Oh yes. Sorry about that, I guess my nerves are getting to me a little." respond the doctor.

"Do you need a break?" Asked England, for he didn't want to push the man if it was going to affect his work.

"Let me finish treating his wounds, then I'll take a break before we get to the important part." answer Dr. Asimov as he examined the damage fingers. As the doctor examined the damage on Ludwig's left hand, he saw that the fingernails and top layer of skin had been removed. Seeing no other damage, Dr. Asimov disinfected the area and wrapped each of the fingers in their own bandages.

Moving back to the German's face, Dr. Asimov clean the area around the eye socket. Slowly, and gently opening the eyelids , he examined the socket. "It looks a little infected. Once the infection is clear, I could stitch the socket close. Doing so will help it from getting infected later."

"I don't know about that." Answered the British nation. "It is not my choice. It's Ludwig's."

"I understand." Said the doctor as he returned to his treatment. Just then the right eye opened and looked around.

Looking at the open eye, Dr. Asimov saw how small the pupil was dilated. Pulling out a small flashlight from his pocket, the doctor flicked it on and off as he shined it into the German's eye. Seeing that iris was not responding to the light, Dr. Asimov determined that some type of drug must have been introduced into his patient's system.

"I think that those so called doctors have drugged him with a tranquilizer of some type . I can't tell what exactly, but his bodies strange unresponsiveness will be like this for a few days." Said Dr. Asimov as he open his bag, that he had set in the chair when Arthur was talking to Feliciano.

"For now, I am going to give him a shot to boost his immune system. This will help his body fight the infections." He said as he pulled out a syringe. Sticking the needle into Ludwig's left wrist, Dr, Asimov injected the immunity booster.

"I see then. Question though: will you be wrapping up his left eye?" asked England.

"I will. I just thought I let it air a little. I will wrap it before I leave." Answered the doctor.

"Okay. Why don't we take a break before we reset his leg?"

"That would be nice."

Just after the doctor had answered, Feliciano came in with a tray full of coffee cups.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I thought that one of you might want something to drink." said Italy as he set the tray down on the dresser.

"Why thank you, Feliciano." Said England as he and Dr. Asimov took the cups Feliciano offered them. "We were just starting our break.'

"Oh! So what is left to treat?" Asked Feliciano.

"Well, all is left is to reset his leg." answered Dr. Asimov.

"So why do you have to do that?" Questioned Italy. He had heard England mention something about that last night.

"Mr. Ludwig's leg bone wasn't set when it healed so the bone grew the wrong way. I am going to have to break the bone and reset it correctly so it can heal right. If I don't Ludwig might lose his ability to walk."

"Sounds painful."

"It is more of a quick burst of pain. It will be better for him in the long run."

"It there any way I can help?"

"If you can help Arthur hold your friend down that would be useful."

"Okay. When are we going to start?"

"How about now, since you are here Feliciano." Said England as he set his coffee cup down on the tray. "That is if you are ready, Dr. Asimov."

"I am ready if you are." answered the Doctor.

Moving to Ludwig right leg, Dr. Asimov paused for a moment to let the two nations restrain the German nation.

"On the count of three. One.. Two... Three.." And with that Dr. Asimov pulled on Ludwig's led as hard as he could.

With the sound of the snap, Ludwig sat up, despite of Italy and England holding him down, before laying back down.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that." said England as he looked down at Germany.

"Most likely a natural reaction to the pain. He should recover soon." Said Dr. Asimov as he dug through his bag, pulling out an IV bag and an IV line (_**Author's Note:**__ Yes they did have IVs during the time of World War II. They were just not widely used or available as they are now.)_

"Where did you get that?" asked England. He was surprise to see a small town doctor having such an item on him. IVs had become hard to find since the start of the war.

"I look after some wounded soldiers sent home from the battlefield. Since I treat these men, I am able to get a few IVs from London. I don't know how many I will be able to get but he looks like he could use it." answer the doctor as he hooked up the drip to the bed and inserted the needle end of the IV into the left arm of the German. Grabbing some gauze, Dr. Asimov wrapped it around Ludwig's head to cover the left eye socket.

"I will be back tomorrow to change the bandages. Would around noon be okay?" Asked the doctor as he packed up his equipment.

"Noon is fine for us." answered England as he led the doctor out of the room and down the hall. " We will see you then. Dr. Asimov."

Opening the front door, Feliciano felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Feliciano. Your friend will be okay." Said Dr. H. Asimov before he removed his hand and exited the house. Watching the doctor leave, both nations noticed that America was standing in the yard.

"What are you doing out there?" Asked England.

"I came out here to think." Answered America.

"Think about what?"

"What Russia told me. I just got off the phone with him. He told me that Germany went nuts and move out of Poland and attacked him. What got me thinking is that Germany is inside so it couldn't be him in charge of this attack."

"But that must be impossible." Said Feliciano when he heard what America said.

"What do you mean?" Asked America as he and England looked at the Italian nation.

"Well, it is part of the explanation that I owe you guys. answer Italy.

"Why don't we go to the living room and you tell us what happen." spoke England.

A few hours later, Italy had explained everything that led to his search and rescue of Germany including the dreams and the hallucination.

"Impressive Italy." said America. "I don't think that I would have figured out what those dreams meant."

"I felt that some of those dreams were a little obvious." Said Feliciano.

"Still, having the courage to go into enemy territory to rescue Germany is amazing. You even shot Hitler."

"That didn't help though."

"Given the events, you shouldn't be hard on yourself."

Just then a scream came to them from the hall.

"England!" both nations shouted when they recognized who it was screaming.

Running into the hall, America and Italy was greeted by the sight of a thin Germany standing in front of England, who had fallen to the floor at the sight of the German nation.

"What is going on? Said America when he saw the image Germany.

Slowly the image turned to face the two nations before speaking _"Feliciano, bleiben Sie bitte sicher." _(Feliciano, please stay safe.) When the image was done speaking the image slowly dissolved from the feet up.

As the other nations watched the image Germany disappear, Italy ran up the stairs and into the guest room. Seeing that Ludwig was still in the bed, Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief. But it did bring a question to his mind: What was that thing he had seen in the hall?

"So is he okay?' asked England as he join Italy by his side. America stayed by the door because, even though he would never admit it, the image of Germany had spooked him.

"Yeah, but what is going on? You both saw it." Questioned Italy.

"I have an idea," Said America. "but you both might fine it silly."

"If you have an idea what is going on than share it." Responded England. "Don't worry about what we think."

"Well, I think because of the pain that Germany went through his mind most have tried to deal with the pain signals by sending it to different parts of the brain. My theory is that this might have awaken some hidden mental abilities What we saw was Germany's mind broadcasting.

"Interesting idea."

"I knew you find it silly."

"No! I said that it was an interesting idea, Alfred."

"If what America said is true, then how strong is Germany's new ability?" asked Italy.

"I don't know Italy. We have to find out when he awakens..."


	7. TRFM:Ch3: A Nation Awakes

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

**Author's note**:__I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler. I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please. When you see _italic _without "" or with out ' ' then it is when someone is writing in their diary.

For better understanding:

_Dear A.T. Diary: Italy_

_Dear Journal: England_

When In () to show change in who is writing.

Thanks to Kiari Walker and FANGIRL4LIFE Till I die for the Favorite and thanks to kara-hime24 for the comment. Also thanks to HolyRomanGermany for the follow, favorite, author following, and the review.

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

_**Chapter 3: A Nation Awakes. The First Steps Start?**_

_Dear A.T. Diary,_

_ It has been a few days since I last wrote in this books, but I have been busy._

_ I have tried to contact Romano, but he is not answering my calls and my letters have been returned unopened. I have talked to England about this and even he is in the dark, because none of his spies (he says men but I know the truth) in Spain have seen brother hanging out with Antonito. I do hope that he is okay._

_ Another thing that I have been busy with his helping Dr. H. Asimov treat Ludwig. Dr. Asimov is a very kind man and knows his medical treatment. He has shown me how to clean and dress Germany's wounds. I do wonder though if Volker had come with me would Dr. Asimov treat him as nicely as he is treating me and Ludwig?_

_Later_

_ America has suggested that I join him outside. He says that he understands my longing to stay by Germany's side, but being inside all the time will make me sick. The last thing I want is to get sick when Germany is still in such a condition. So I agreed to go outside._

_ When I went outside, I saw America running a few laps. The image of him exercising reminded me of my training with Germany, which brought tears to my eyes. I really wish that I had not broke out crying because I had no idea what to tell America when he asked me what was wrong._

_Dear A.T. Diary,_

_ Today, America set up an army cot in Germany's room. He told me that even though it is not as comfortable as a bed, it will be better than asleep in a chair. He was even nice enough to bring my a few pillows and a blanket. I do wonder what he had to do to convince England to let him bring in the cot. After he is done setting up the cot, I will take a nap in it. I know that I could use the sleep._

_Later_

_ Just woke up from the same dream that I have been having, the one about the tube. I do wish that I could understand the meaning behind it. Maybe then I would stop having it then..._

_ Anyway when I woke I had found that the glass, that I had brought up with me, now has a long crack in it. Maybe I should talk to England about this. If someone is selling him faulty dishware than he needs to know._

_Dear A.T. Diary,_

_ It has been two weeks since I wrote but today something amazing has happen. Well, might be only amazing for me..._

Italy was cooking in the kitchen. He was making a cake for Dr. Asimov as a way to say thanks for his treatment of Ludwig. Thanks to him a lot Germany's wounds were clearing up nicely and the nation was slowly gaining weight.

Hearing the sound of something thudding to the floor in the room above his head, knowing that it was the room were Dr. Asimov was treating Germany, Italy abandon the cake to the oven as he ran up the stairs. As Italy came around the corner, he saw Dr. Asimov slowly backing out of Ludwig's room, holding his right wrist with his left hand.

"Dr. Asimov, what happen?" Italy asked the doctor.

"Take a look inside." Answered the good Doctor.

Confused by Dr, Asimov's answer, Italy stepped into the room. Instead of what had been the normal site of Germany laying in the guest room bed, Germany was sitting on the floor, with his back against the bed. The German had pulled his legs against his chest and was holding his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Germany?" said Italy as he cautiously approach the German nation.

"Italy?" said Germany as he looked up at the Italian. "Italy is that you? Please tell me that you are really here."

Kneeling down, Italy embrace Germany in a hug, as tears of happiness ran down his face. "I'm here Germany. I am really here and you're safe now."

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today started out so useless. Alfred and I had to attend a meeting with the other allies about Hitler's sudden attack on Russia. The other nations found it odd that "Germany" start attacking on another front when they were still fighting in France. Unfortunately due to our promise with Italy, not to tell the other allies about Germany's current condition, we could not tell them anything, even though we both suspect that France might have an idea that something is going on with Germany's government. Anyway the meeting ended up with us in out typical augments and us going our separate ways with nothing planned to handle the Axis._

_ Unfortunately, Alfred has things needed to take care back home so he couldn't return to my place. Even though I will never tell America, having two "Former" members of the Axis in my house makes me a little uncomfortable. I know that Italy rather retreat before he attacks me and Germany is still passed out from whatever the Nazi doctors gave him, but still..._

_ When I came home. I found Dr. Asimov in the kitchen removing what looked like a burnt cake.._

"Welcome home Arthur." said Dr. Asimov as he sat the burnt sweet on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, Doctor." England responded back. "I don't mean to be rude but what is going on?"

"Well, besides saving your home from burning pasties, your friend, Ludwig, has woke up." Said the doctor as he turned to face the British man.

Noticing that the doctor's right wrist was wrapped in his own gauze, England's eyes widened in surprise. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No more like he caught me by surprise. He woke up as I was reinserting the needle for the IV. The way he strike back was more because he saw "those doctors" experimenting on him than he saw me trying to help."

"So what do you suggest I do now?"

"Feliciano is up there with Ludwig. For some reason Ludwig feels safe with him, so just leave them there. I would check on them in the evening though. If we go up there now it might overwhelm Ludwig and that would be bad for his health."

"Okay, I understand."

"Good. I will return tomorrow then. If Feliciano does come down for food or drink make sure to tell him to go easy on what he brings Ludwig. Heavy food or too much might make the German sick."

"I will and thank you for all that you have done so far." England said as he led the doctor to his front door.

"No trouble, Arthur." Said Dr. Asimov as he exited the house. "Feliciano seems like a nice person and I bet Ludwig is just as nice once we get him pasted what happened.

_Later _(England's Journal Still)

_It has been a few hours since Dr. Asimov left, when I went up stairs with some food for the two of them. (Note to self: Ask Dr. Asimov his first name.) Thanks to some cooking tips from Italy, which I most likely never tell him that, I made him some pasta. For Ludwig it was a little hard to prepare him a meal. I mean what might fall in the heavy food category. I didn't want to make him sick especially after he just woke up. I ended up deciding on some slices of wheat bread and a glass of milk._

_ Taking the tray of food up stairs and into the guest room, I was greeted by Germany asleep in the bed with Italy sitting next to him in the same bed._

"Hey, Italy." England said gently to get the nation's attention "How is Germany?"

"He is okay. I had to lie to him a few times to clam him down. I was afraid that he might hurt himself if he found out where he was so soon." Said Italy as he watched, from the bed, England bring in the tray of food.

"I understand. Anyone might panic if they woke to find themselves under the care of an enemy. Anyway I brought the both of you some food. The pasta is for you, while the bread and milk is for Germany."

"Why so little for Germany?"

"Dr. Asimov told me that too much food or to rich food might make him sick. Let's see how he handles tonight's meal and go from there."

"Okay."

"If there is nothing else, I will be going back downstairs. I do recommended that you eat first before you try to get Ludwig to eat."

"You trust me on this?"

"Yes." said England as he left the room. "Let's leave me for another day."

England barely made it down the stairs before his phone started ringing. Grabbing the phone, the nation answered it. "Hello?"

"Arthur, glad you answered." It was Dr. Asimov on the other end. "I just got home when I realized that I never told what was safe to start Ludwig's diet on. I do apologize for my mistake."

"It's okay. Both of us had a long day.'" said England as he thought clack to the Allies meeting. "I did give him some bread and milk. Is that okay?"

"That is fine. The calcium from the milk will help with his right leg bones and the gain will help with his energy. I do suggest that you give him some fresh fruit for vitamins, but stay away from sugar fruit like apples because the sugar might be too much now. We will also want to give him so vegetables for nutrients, but for now and I know he might not like it stay away from potatoes, they might upset his stomach. As for protein, I sat to give him pork of fish. Also nuts are a good source of protein. I will go into more details when I come over tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you then."

Making sure that Dr. Asimov was off the line, England hung up the phone, and went into the kitchen to make himself something.

While England was on the phone, Italy had scarfed down the pasta the England had gave him. it wasn't until he started eating that he realized how hungry he was. It also reminded him about the cake, but since England didn't mention it then either Dr. Asimov or him had saved it from burning down the house.

Once finishing with his meal, Italy picked up the plate, the bread rested on, on the glass of milk. Walking over to the bed, Feliciano sat the glass on the nightstand before climbing into the bed.

Gently shaking the German, Italy brought Germany out of his sleep. "Germany, you need to wake up. It is time to eat."

Slowly opening his eyes, Germany blinked a few times to make sure that seeing Italy's face was real and not a drug induced hallucination. During the three months that he was under the knife, Ludwig had thought he saw Feliciano and that Hitler had gone through with his threat of Germany seeing his friends, only to have in be his mind playing tricks.

Realizing that he was defiantly in reality, Germany weakly move his hand to rest on the hand that Italy had on his shoulder. Man! did he hate that feeling, the feeling of weakness. He was supposed to be the strong one, but is seemed that fate had other choices.

"Please don't cry." Said Germany when he felt Italy's tears on his face. His voice was a little rough, for it had been sometime since he had used it for something other than howling in pain.

"I am sorry." Said Italy as he wiped his face with his other hand. "It's just seeing you like this after that... that.. _That Monster_ got a hold of you... After seeing you on that table, I thought it would be months before you woke up. But here you are awake and talking. It's just that you are stronger than you think you are right now, Ludwig."

"Please say it again."

"Say what?" said Italy as he looked at the face of the other nation.

"My name."

"Ludwig?" said Italy. When he saw the slightly hidden smile on Germany's face, Italy repeated it. "Ludwig."

"It is nice to know that someone stills remembers me as a person and not as a..."

Interrupting Ludwig by placing a finger on the German's lips, Feliciano spoke. "Not now Ludwig. You can tell me what happen when you are better. For now lets focus on getting you in better health."

The truth behind Italy interrupting Germany was a little more personal for the Italian. He was afraid that if Ludwig started talking about the tortures he went through, he might fall into those memories and become lost to Feliciano.

_Later _(Feliciano's diary)

_Germany...no, Ludwig has come back to me, when I was close to losing hope. I know the road to his full recovery will be a long one but I will be there for him..._


	8. TRFM:Ch4: Pain Is Not Easy to Forget

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

**Author's note**:__I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler. I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please. When you see _italic _without "" or with out ' ' then it is when someone is writing in their diary.

For better understanding:

_Dear A.T. Diary: Italy_

_Dear Journal: England_

When In () to show change in who is writing.

Thanks HolyRomanGermany and kara-hime24 for your comments.

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

_**Chapter 4:Pain Is Not Easy To Forget. Shopping For the Enemy?**_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I have tried to contact America to let him know that Germany has woken, but due to the bombings in London many of the phone lines are down. I would send him a letter, but it is most likely that it would arrive at his home after he has returned to Europe._

_ As for Germany, Italy told him about where they are staying and who is helping them. I just wish that he had not told him so soon. I am sure we could have held off for a few more days. I don't blame Germany for being upset though. I would be the same if I was in emery territory, but he is in no condition to be on the run, which does make me wonder if Germany feels anything going on in his land after what Hitler taking control._

_ A country's pain not only comer from what happens to the land but also what happens to the people or the government. Since Hitler has cut his ties to Germany, so there is no government tie, and since most of his people follow Hitler, which make Germany's tie to the people weak, does he feel anything? If to many of these ties are cut, it could hurt him, which could led to his death and the rise of a new "Germany" that is under the influence of Hitler and his Nazi party._

_ I need to stop thinking about this. I will help Germany before this happens. Right now, I along with Italy and America need to help Germany recover so he can reclaim his country._

_Later_

_Must have been more tired than I thought because I woke to Italy letting Dr. Asimov in..._

"Hello Arthur. How are you doing?" Asked the doctor.

"A little tried, but other than that I am doing fine." answered England as he rose from the sofa.

"Trouble sleeping last night?"

"You could say that."

"Anyway, I am here to check on Ludwig."

"Of course."

Leading Dr. Asimov, with Italy close behind, England entered Germany's room.

Germany was awake in the bed, coughing violently into his hand. He didn't know what brought the coughing fit on but his lungs felt like they were burning.

"Ludwig, are you okay?" asked Feliciano as he slid past the two in front and ran up to the bed.

Germany cough a few more times before answering, "I'm fine now. I don't know what brought that on though."

"Don't worry about that. I will look into that." Said England (_So that answers that question.)_

Hearing this, Dr. Asimov raised an eyebrow. What did Arthur mean by looking into it? Wasn't it clear that Ludwig has a sickness in his lungs? Some antibiotics should clear that up in no time.

"Oh how rude of me." Said Arthur "Ludwig this Dr. Asimov. He is that one that has been treating you."

Glancing at the doctor, Germany saw that it was the same person that he had attacked yesterday when he had woke up from his pain caused coma. "I believe we have met."

Smiling at the German's comment, Dr. Asimov responded. "Yeah, you got some grip on you, Ludwig."

"I am sorry about that. I didn't ..."

Holding up a hand to stop the German, Dr. Asimov spoke, "It is okay. Giving your circumstances, you reaction was normal."

"Thanks for understand, Dr. Asimov"

"Please, call me Herbert. In fact Arthur and Feliciano you can call me Herbert too. _(and that answers my other question)_ Besides the coughing has anything else happen?" _(__**Author's note**__: Dr. Henry Asimov's name come from to famous science fiction writers: Herbert from Herbert George Wells (H.G. Wells) who wrote 'War of the Worlds'. Asimov is the last name of Isaac Asimov, who wrote 'I ,Robot. There is more stories they wrote but I only listed their most famous works.)_

"No but I do feel weak."

"That will go away as you recover. If it is okay, I would like to check out your lungs and see how your leg is healing."

"That will be fine."

Setting his bag on the nightstand, Dr. Asimov open the bag and pulled out his stethoscope.

"If you don't mind then, I am going to make some lunch. If you like Herbert, I will make you something." Said England as he left the room.

"Thank you." answered Herbert over his shoulder.

Feliciano on the other hand just stood by the door.

"Feliciano, if you are going to stay, why don't you give me a hand?" asked the doctor.

"Sure." said Italy as he approach Herbert and Ludwig. "What would you like me to do?"

"I would like you change the bandages on his arm while I check Ludwig's lungs."

"Okay."

Grabbing some gauze from Dr. Asimov, Feliciano started to unwrap Ludwig's arm. As the nation was doing this, Herbert put on his stethoscope. Placing the chest piece over Ludwig's left lung, which made the German flinched, the doctor asked Ludwig to breath in and out before moving to the right lung and repeating the action.

"From what I can tell, there is nothing wrong with your lungs. If you want I can prescribe you something." said Herbert as he returned his stethoscope to his bag.

"I prefer not to be on any drugs." Responded Ludwig.

"I can understand your choice. Why don't I check your leg."

Examining the leg, Dr. Asimov noticed that it was healing faster than he had expected.

"So how is Ludwig's leg doing?" Asked Italy as he place the leftover gauze, from wrapping up the arm, in the doctor's bag.

"It appears to be healing pretty fast. Give it a few more weeks and I might be able to remove that cast." Answered Dr. Asimov.

"That is good to hear." Said Ludwig at the news.

_Dear A.T. Diary,_

_ Had that dream about the tube last night._

_ Anyway it has been about two weeks since Germany has woken up. From what Dr. Herbert has said, Ludwig is doing great in his recovery. Which is great because I can tell that Germany is getting restless from staying in the same room all the time._

_ On the other hand, I have been dodging the topic of Ludwig's torture during those three months. I know he needs to bring them out in the open, but I am afraid that talking about it will open a wound that is much harder to heal._

_ Anyway, I am glad that Ludwig is getting along with Dr. Asimov, whose first name is Herbert. Dr. Herbert is also a very understanding man, because I am pretty sure that other people might have left after being attacked and never come back, but Dr. Herbert did. This makes wonder if Ludwig would have enjoyed talking with Volker. But bring up Volker will lead to a conversation, I am not sure Ludwig, of me for that matter, is ready for.._

Ludwig had just finished his meal, he had not eaten much, it was more than what he had eaten the first few days since he woke, but Dr. Asimov had told him not to push himself, when Feliciano had returned to the room.

"England told me that he is going to town with Herbert. They are going to get some food and medicine. England also said that he going to pick up some clothes for you." Said Italy as he began to clean up the room.

"That would be nice, so I have something to wear when I move around England's house." Said Germany.

"But, Dr. Asimov said..."

"I know that he said for me not to put pressure on my leg but I need to move around, even if it is just to hobble to the next room. Staying here day in and day out will drive me mad."

"I am sorry Ludwig. I am just worried about you." Said Italy as he bend down to pick up a mass of black cloth. It wasn't until he straighten up that Feliciano realized what he had picked up. The black cloth was Volker's coat, that the brave man had given to Italy to wrap Ludwig in the night of the nation's rescue.

"Who's coat is that?" Asked Ludwig, which pulled Italy out of his thoughts.

"It's a long story, Ludwig." Answered Feliciano as he hung up the coat in the bedroom closet.

"Does it have to do with me disappearance?"

Pausing for a moment, Italy wonder how he needed to approach this topic. He knew that Germany needed to talk about it but so soon, wouldn't that be dangerous. Deciding that he had at least give an answerer, Italy said. "Yes.."

"Well, the coat is too big to be yours, so that means..."

"Ludwig, I don't want to talk about it." Interrupted Feliciano

"But I do." responded Germany.

"It will cause you more pain." argued Italy as he fought not to raise his voice.

"And what do you know about pain?!" Shouted Ludwig.

"I saw how you looked on that table!" Italy shouted back. So much for not raising his voice.

"Saw?! Saw?! What you _saw_ was not even a third of what they did!"

"Germany.." Italy voice soften when he saw tears forming around Germany's eyes especially around Ludwig's closed left eyelids.

"It is causing me more pain, knowing that you are trying to ignore what has happen!"

Walking over to where the German laid, Italy placed one of his hands on the side of Germany's face. "I am sorry Ludwig. I didn't know that me not wanting to talk about it was hurting you."

Calming down at Italy's actions and words, Ludwig spoke. "I understand Feliciano. It's just.. that I know if I talk about what I gone through, I know that I will bet better.

Italy knew what Ludwig meant by getting better. There had been many nights that Germany had woke from a nightmare about the tortures. Sometimes he would have flashbacks during the day, which caused him to unintentionally lash out at people or hurt himself.

"The thing is Ludwig that I don't know where to start. I hate to have you start talking about all that pain."

"Then why don't you start. You can tell me about the coat."

"Can I start somewhere else? The coat is more for the end of my story."

"Okay, then start where you cam make the most sense."

Thinking for a moment, Italy had an idea where he should start talking, when he start having the dreams? But he wonder if he should start with the vision tied to Ludwig's gun. Deciding that it was easier to start on what led Italy to search for Germany, Feliciano started to talk about his dreams.

"To be honest, I don't think anything makes sense. When you first disappeared I thought nothing much of it. I thought that maybe you were sent away on a mission that you didn't have time to tell me about.

"As the days pasted by and I did not hear from you, I got worried. I tried to talk to people about you but they kept sending me to Hitler and you know why. What got me investigating was the strange dreams I was having."

"Dreams?"

"Yes, I had dreams involving you. The earlier ones were simple compared to later ones. They started off with you in a pitch black room..."

"A pitch black room..." Germany interrupted, his voice had change to a sad hurt tone. Italy knew from the tone of Germany's voice that he had something important to say. "After Hitler and his men had captured me, they knocked me over the head which made me black out. When I woke up in a completely dark room."

"The room was complete sense deprivation. There was no light, no sound. When I reached out there was nothing to grab, I tried to find the walls but I must have gone in circles because I never found them." Wrapping his arms around himself, Germany started to rock himself back and forth. "It was so dark...so lonely...so dark."

"Ludwig?' Italy called out when he saw the nation's actions.

Violently shoving Italy away from him, Germany stumbled out of the bed and sprint across the room to pound on the closed bedroom door. _"Jemand lass mich raus! Jedermann! Bitte lassen Sie mich raus!" _(Someone let me out! Anyone! Please let me out!)

Shocked by Germany's sudden actions, Italy picked himself off the floor and ran to the other nation. For once he was glad that England was not home, as he fought to bring Germany out of his horrible memories.

"Ludwig! Come on! Snap out of it!." cried Italy as he grabbed the man from behind. This didn't work for every long because Germany struggled against him and broke free.

Knowing that if he didn't use force Ludwig could hurt himself, Feliciano reproach the panicking nation. Before, he could restrain the nation, the sound of glass shattering loudly filled the air, which cause Italy to jump and snapped Germany back to reality.

Falling silent, Ludwig slowly lowered his arms, as he stared at the door in front of him. When he realized where he was and what had happen, the German sank to the floor, before pulling his knees close to himself and wrapping his arms around them.

Seeing the once proud nation like this made Italy's heart hurt. Never did he want Ludwig to feel like this. Italy always wanted him to know that he wasn't alone, that it was okay to be happy, and maybe even loved.

Lowering himself to the floor, Italy sat down facing Germany's back.

"Ludwig?" Italy said cautiously.

"Feliciano, I am sorry that you had to see that." Germany said so quietly that Italy might not have heard him if he wasn't listening.

"It's okay, Ludwig." Said Italy as he gently placed a hand on the German's back. "I think you did more damage to the door than anything else. I did have a feeling that something like this might happen, but you are right that you need to talk about what happen."

"It was not talking about the being locked up that freaked me out, Feliciano. It was what happen afterword that made me attack the door."

"I understand Ludwig. Let's just take it one day at a time."

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today, I have gone into town with Dr. Asimov (Herbert). Herbert is a very nice doctor for coming with me to town to pick out clothes for Germany. We hope that with these new outfits we can get Germany to start moving around my home. Herbert says that it would not hurt Germany to start exercising a little, even if it is moving from one room to another, before he removes the leg cast as long as Ludwig does not push himself to hard..._

"This seemed a lot easier in my head than it really is." Said the British nation as he picked up a top off one of the selves that lined the store Herbert and him were in. "I am not even sure what size to start looking at. All I know is that Ludwig is taller than me."

"My guess would be..." Said Dr. Asimov before rattling off the German's measurements.

"Impressive, Herbert."

"I would not be much of a doctor if I could not figure out my patients' sizes. One would not believe how size affects medical treatment."

"I see now."

"I do suggest that we get the next size up though. That way you don't have to get new clothes so soon as Ludwig recovers."

"Not a bad idea." said England as he walked to a table with some tank tops on it.

"My question is which colors?" asked the doctor.

"I am pretty sure any color will do as long as it is not pink...or red just to be safe." the British man answered. England would have said green but he was not sure that Germany would want something so close to the color of his military uniform so soon.

In the end Arthur and Herbert purchased for Ludwig some shirts, a few tank tops, two pairs of jeans _(__**Author's note: **__jeans came to existence in the 1870's.),_ a few other pants, some socks and undergarments, and a belt.

"We will have to get shoes later. Maybe after he has been out of the cast for a few weeks. Otherwise to big or to small could hurt his feet." Said Herbert.

"Agreed. When Ludwig is feeling better, I will bring him to town to find a pair." said England as they exit the store. "I do hope these fit. I hate to have wasted your hard earned money, Herbert."

"I don't mind. After what happen to Ludwig, it does not hurt to show that man that there is still good in the world."

Hearing the doctor comment, made England wonder about himself. The nation began to question himself on his reason for helping Germany and Italy. Was it out of the goodness of his heart or in the long run did he want something out of it? It wasn't until they passed by a store and it's contents caught Arthur's eyes that he was pulled from his self questioning.

Inside the store sat a collection of different wigs on head shaped stands. It was a wig shop and seeing this gave England an idea.

"Could you wait a bit, Herbert? There is something I would like to get." Said the British nation as he opened to door.

Once inside, England was approached by the shop's owner, who had heard the bell attached to the door.

"Hello, how can I be a service?' ask the shop owner.

"I was wondering if you had any light blond wigs." answered England.

"Of course. I have some in the back. If you follow me, I can show you."

Leading England to the back of the store, the owner showed him a wall covered in blond wigs.

"I haven't been selling much due to the war, but I have anything your lady might like." Said the owner.

"Well it is for a man. My friend was in an accident. The doctor had to shave his head in order to treat the wounds there."

"I see. I do hope that your friend recovers soon." Said the owner. Looking over a few wigs before section one "How about this one?" asked the owner as he handed it told Arthur to examine. "It is not long like a lay's wig but still long enough that your friend can cut to the way he likes."

Examining the wig, England saw that what the man had said was right. "I'll take it."

Once the wig was boxed up, and paid for, the British nation rejoined Herbert and the two headed home. When they arrived, they could hear Ludwig coughing upstairs.

"I can not find the cause of his coughing. There is nothing wrong with Ludwig's lungs and nothing seems to be blocking his throat." Said Herbert. You could tell that this was bothering the man.

_I on the other hand had an idea. It had to do with something going on in the country of Germany, but I could not tell Dr., Asimov that. The man might freak out on the idea that he was treating the human personification of an Axis nation or have me holed off to the loony bin._

"It might be his body's way of releasing tension. I wouldn't be surprised that he keeps suspecting to wake up back under control of the Nazis." spoke England as they climb the stairs.

When the entered the room, they saw that a few of Ludwig's knuckles had been wrapped.

"Can I ask what happen?" Said Herbert as he took one of the German's hands to check the new bruises.

"I tried to talk about what happen to me. The memories triggered a flashback and I ended up attacking the door." Answered Germany. Hearing this Dr. Asimov and England glanced at the bedroom door. Both saw that there some small spots were the paint had chipped off. "What pulled me out was the sound of glass shattering. The pieces are in the trash if you want to take a look."

_Another broken glass. Either I need to start buying from another supplier or America's theory on Ludwig having mental abilities is true. If the latter then I need to check my magic tomes to see if there is anyway to help him control this._

"I see then. It is not a bad idea to talk about it, Ludwig. But be careful. Don't be afraid to take it slow." Said Herbert.

"Changing the subject." Said England as he lightly smacked Italy's hand, who kept trying to open the green stripped box that England had set on the dresser. "As most likely Feliciano already told you, Herbert and I went to town and were able to get you some clothes. I also picked this up for you."

Grabbing the striped box, England handed it to Germany. Looking at the box, Ludwig has not sure in what to make of it. Normally Italy was the only one that gave him gifts just to give a gift. Any other gifts he got dealt with a holiday, his birthday, or business. Noticing that England was watching him, Germany sat the box down in his lap before removing the lids and pulling the object that was inside out.

"A wig!?" Ludwig said surprisingly as he examine the blond clump of hair.

"Yes, and I do apologized for embarrassing you. I thought that it would be nice when you go outside not to have people stare at you because of your lack of hair. It is a little long right so we can cut it to your liking." answered England.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't think anyone would think that far out." responded Ludwig.

"Speaking of moving around. I think that you should start walking around the house, Ludwig. It would do you some good to get your muscle use to normal day use again, especially before I remove the cast in a week or two." Said the doctor. "Just do push yourself to hard."

"I am pretty sure I can handle it."

_Later _(Feliciano)

_ After Dr. Asimov left for his home and dinner, England helped Ludwig cut the wig to his likening. It was funny watching the two argue on out how to put it on. I could have sworn that they kept putting it on backwards before deicing that the end with the shorter hair was the front. Shortly after England had cut the wig to the length Germany wanted, Ludwig mention something about hair gel, to style the wig to his usual hairstyle, which England pulled out of a drawer. When we gave him a questionable look, since it is obvious that he doesn't use gel in his hair, England stammer about it being France's. If that is so then why is France staying at England's?_

_ After this fun event, the three of us decide to call it a night. England left to his room and we returned to ours( should I even call it that since it is England's home). Once inside I quickly stripped down to the boxers, that England had brought me when Ludwig was still sleep. Ludwig on the other hand was a little more slower._

Pulling the shorts, which at one time had been part of his uniform, down and over his leg cast, Ludwig slow stripped, keeping his back towards Feliciano. The German didn't want him to see the slight look of discomfort that came from moving around. Reaching over to the dresser Ludwig grabbed a set of boxer and a tank top, which he was happy that it was not pink.

Italy on the other hand watched Ludwig dress himself. He had noticed the slowness in Ludwig's movement and figured out that it was due to the stiffness of his muscle after so long with barely any use. What really brought Italy's attention was the large "I" shaped scar ran a long the spine of the German's back. _I will have to ask about this later. Maybe after we have talked more about the things Ludwig went though._

"Feliciano," said Ludwig, which pulled the Italian out of his thoughts. "Are you going to sleep on the cot tonight?"

Not sure what Germany meant by his question, Feliciano answered. "Um...Yes."

"Oh, well its just... I would like for you to join me in bed."

"What brought this on Ludwig?"

"Well, I want my life to return to normal or as normal as I can get. And... you sharing a bed with me has become part of my normal life." answered Ludwig as a blush came to his cheeks.

Hearing this made Feliciano smile.

"Sure Ludwig." Said Italy as he jumped into the bed.

Smiling back at the other nation, Ludwig turn off the lamp, that sat on the nightstand and join Feliciano in the bed.


	9. TRFM:CH5: Walking Again

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

**Author's note**:__I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler. I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please. When you see _italic _without "" or with out ' ' then it is when someone is writing in their diary.

For better understanding:

_Dear A.T. Diary: Italy_

_Dear Journal: England_

_Hero's Log: America_

When In () to show change in who is writing.

Thank you to HolyRomanGermany and kara-hime24 for your comment. Now if only others would comment.

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

_**Chapter 5:Walking Again. What Is Up With Japan?**_

_Hero's Log:_

_ I wonder how England is doing. I hope dealing with Italy and Germany has not drove him crazy. I do feel bad about leaving him when his continent is in the middle of a war, but my boss, the president called me back. What is sad is that the meeting was just to talk about the economy. I know money is important but people are dying. I wish my government would get off their asses and fight. Maybe if they fight they see that it is Hitler, who started the war and maybe go easy on the Axis nations._

_ Speaking of Axis nations, strange things have been happening in the country of Japan. My country ally, Hawaii, has reported black outs to flashing lights in the country of Japan. What is going on has yet to be determined but I hope that Japan is okay..._

Japan looked up from his desk just to see one of the staff hands set another large stack of paperwork on his desk. With this new pile it would be three stacks that he have to finish.

"The commander said that these are due at the end of the day tomorrow." Said the hand. So that means Japan could wait until later to start filling them out. It seemed like all he did was paperwork and Japan knew that this had to do with Germany's and Italy's disappearances.

Shortly after he had returned from his meeting with Italy, his boss had called Japan into a meeting which turned out to be a questioning on what he had discussed with Italy. For his friend's safety Japan answered that they talked about battle and what to do with Germany being gone.

A few days later, Japan got a call from Romano. The Italian brother told him that he had found Italy's diary and in it said something about searching for Ludwig. Hearing this made Japan wonder what made the normally easy to scare nation search out the missing Germany.

About two days after the phone call, Japan found himself in lock down with his government. It was not until that afternoon that he learned that someone had shot Hitler and then blew up the Nazi headquarters building. Apparently, the event had to deal with a nation because now Japan was always watched and weight down with paperwork, making it days since he had been outside. What was really strange was the increase demand for metal. Maybe if he got the chance Japan would look into this.

_Dear A.T. Diary,_

_ Had a different dream tonight compared to the dream about the one about the green filled tube. In this dream the red mountain size monster with thick arms dripping blood, long knife like claws, black face and white swastika shape eyes is chasing me._

_ I run for a few meters before tripping over something unseen. The monster uses this to its advantage and launches its left claws at me. Before they connect with me, the claws are defected by a winged human. When the human uncurls his brown wings, I see that it is Ludwig in his green uniform holding a white claymore. _

_ The monster, of course, does not look startled by Ludwig's sudden arrival. Instead the monster moves its right hand, which has been closed this whole time until it is parallel to the ground. It then opens its hand and a large tar like mass drops from its palm to the ground. The mass only sits there for a second before it explodes, reviling another Germany. Except this one is dress in the black SS uniform, has white wings, and carries a red claymore. _

_ Before I can do anything, Ludwig runs at the other Germany. I don't get to see what happens because I am woken by a sharp pain to the face._

_ After blinking a few times and calming my nerves, I realize that Germany is struggling in his sleep. He must been having a nightmare, brought on by his tortures, which must have caused him to unintentionally smack me on the face. Knowing that if he keeps this up he could hurt himself, I decide to wake him up._

_ Grabbing on of his arms so he does not hit me or it against something, I try to shake Ludwig awake. Sadly, it didn't work because Ludwig keeps struggling. He even called out a few times, kept saying "Nien! Tun Sie nicht!_ (No! Don't!)

_ In a state of slight panic, I used the technique that Romano often uses to wake me up, I pinch Ludwig's nose closed. I guess the lack of air through his nose, snaps Ludwig out of his dream, because he opens his right eye with a startled look on his face._

"Feliciano?" Said Ludwig as he tried to calm down his heart, that was racing in his chest.

"It's okay, Ludwig." said Feliciano as he embraced the German in a hug. "It was only a dream."

"I know," Said Ludwig as he let the nation hug him. "but it felt so real."

Pulling away from Germany, Italy looked into the face of the German, he could see the fear hidden behind his right eye. "Would you like to talk about your dream?"

"Are you sure that you want to know?"

"Yes, talking about it will help."

"If you say so...The thing is that my dream wasn't about any of the pain I went through."

"The dream was me looking through someone else's eyes. I/We were on what looked like a military base. I am not sure where but there was a lot of soldiers in SS uniforms and combat uniforms. We are walking across the base heading towards a building in the distance.

That is until I/we hear shouting from some where. As I/we approach the source of the nose, I/we find out the source of the noise is some civilians being dragged to another building. We stand there for a few minutes after the prisoners are pushed into the building, then we walk into the same building.

Once inside, I/ we see the civilians tied up on the floor. Many of them are gagged and have tears running down their faces. Just then the door opens and Hitler walks in. He looks at me/us before saying. "_Warum gehst du nicht beweisen, sich selbst und entsorgen Sie dieses Müll." _(Why don't you prove yourself and dispose of this trash.)"

He then hands me a gun, which I/we take. I/we use it to shoot the prisoners, one at a time. As we are dong this, I am screaming _"Nien! Tun Sie nicht!"_ (No! Don't!) Before I/we finish killing those people, you wake me up."

"Ludwig..." Said Feliciano

"I don't understand. I have no memories of this, so what could cause this dream..." Said Ludwig as he take his head in his hands.

"I don't know about the dream but I might have an idea to Hitler's bloodlust. You see when I rescued you, I ran into him in the basement. I shot him in hopes to kill him, but I failed," Said Italy as tears formed. "like always."

Releasing his head Germany used one of his hands to wipe away the tears. "Feliciano, you saved me and I can never repay you for that. As for Hitler, I will find a way to deal with him."

"But Ludwig, right now you should be worrying about your health."

"I know." Said Germany as he removed his hand from Feliciano's face. "I do have a question: where did you get the gun to shoot Hitler?"

"I found your gun." Answered the Italian nation.

"You found my gun!" Said Ludwig with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes."

"How did you find it? I thought I had lost it."

"Well that is part of what I told you yesterday."

"I see so..."

Interrupting Germany, Italy said. "Can we talk about this later? It is late and I know we could use the sleep. Plus you are suppose to start exercising tomorrow and will be needing you strength."

"Okay...But we will be talking about this later." Said Germany when he realized the facts behind what Italy had said. Settling down in the covers, Ludwig rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

_ Right now, Ludwig is asleep. It seems that he is not having any nightmares, which is a good thing. But what he said about his dreams scares me. What evil is Hitler doing? I don't know._

Closing his diary, Italy places it on the nightstand and lays next to Germany, wrapping his arms around the sleeping nation.

_Later _(Feliciano)

_ When I woke up, I found that Ludwig had already left the bed. When I leave the room, I hear the shower in the bathroom across the hall running. Apparently Germany wants to start the days off like he did before his disappearance. _

_ A few minutes later, Germany enters the room dress in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, both that England and Dr. Herbert Asimov had pick up for him, and with the blond wig on. When I ask about the wig, he says that he wants to get use to wearing it. makes sense in a way._

_ After breakfast, England tells us that he has a meeting in London that he has to attend, so he will not be home most of the day, but to feel free to explore his home, as long as we stay out of his basement. When I think about it, England has every right to tell us where we can go, it is his home. Plus, I am pretty sure that Ludwig or me are not ready to be going into any basements._

_ A few minutes after England had left the phone rings. When I answer it Dr. Asimov was on the other end. He tells me that an accident had happen in town and that he will be busy helping people in the accident. So, that eliminates Dr. Herbert's visit for today._

"So who was on the phone?" Asked Ludwig from the chair that he was sitting in

"Dr. Herbert. He told me that an accident has happen in town so he will not be coming by today." answers Italy as he hangs up the phone.

"So that means we have all day to ourselves."

"Yes. So what would you like to do?"

"How about we take England up on his offer and explore this place.' Said Germany as he stood up, flinching slightly when he put pressure on his right leg which was still in its cast.

"Are you sure you should be walking around so much?" asked Italy

"I have to start somewhere, Feliciano."

"Okay."

In a way, Italy hoped the exploring of the house would make Ludwig forget about the conversation they had before sunrise.

The two left the living room and began to explore the house. At first most of the rooms that they found were rooms they had seen during meeting in times of peace long since pasted. What surprised them was the wing that England seemed to have never let nation guests in.

One room the opened reviled a billiards table with a set of barely used billiard balls. (**Author's note: **Billiards was first played in Europe in the 15th century. The most common billiard game played is pool.)

"This is cool!" Said Italy as he ran into the billiard room with Germany slowly following behind. "maybe after you are feeling better and when England has some spare time we can play a few games."

Smiling at the innocents of Feliciano's suggestion, Germany responded. "Maybe we could play a few rounds of Snooker. (**Author's note: **Snooker is a game played on a billiard table, in which the object is to score more points than the opponent by potting object balls in a predefined order. For more information please look up Snooker on the internet.)

"Yeah! that would be fun." Said Italy.

The next few rooms reviled an art studio, that looked like it had not be used in years, a science lab, that Germany would not let Italy go into when he thought he saw something look back at them when they opened the door, a room full of costumes with a large widow that over looked a garden that made Italy think of a stage , and a room that had a collection of objects from different parts of the world.

"Wow, England has some collection in this room. "Said Italy. The two had spent two hours looking at the items in the room."

"I know. I would love to help England catalogue his collection." Said Ludwig as he closed the door behind them. It was just like the German to be thinking about history.

"Ludwig, just curious but why are you so interested in history?"

"It might have to do with me not knowing my own past."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, America remembers when he was a child before he met England and France. Basically he remembers the time before he got strong enough to fight England for his independence."

"I on the other hand do not. My first clearest memory is twenty years before the formal unification of Germany into a politically and administratively integrated nation in 1871."

"Interesting, so who is older you or America?"

"America, because he declared his independence in 1776 but was recognized as a nation in 1783. While I, as I mentioned before, formed officially in 1871."

"Then why do you act so much more mature than America?"

"I'm not really sure. It might have to do with the way my people are or the much more history tied to my lands than America's."

"That is a fascinating idea. Maybe later we can talk more about it."

And with that the two continued their exploration of England's home. Both came across a room that contained what looked like a blue police box. When the saw this, they looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Maybe England was watching over it for a friend.

The next room, they would have missed if Feliciano had not noticed the doorknob sticking out of the door, which was painted to match the color of the wall. Seeing the layer of dust on the knob, Ludwig advised Italy not open the door by saying that he had a feeling that they were not meant to go into that room.

After their mini adventure with the dust covered doorknob, Ludwig and Feliciano continued walking down the hall until they came to a large wooden door. Opening the door, Italy and Germany were greeted by a two floored library.

"Wow!" said Italy as he ran into the middle of the room and started to spin around to look at all the books. "There are so many books. I wonder if England has read all of them."

"I bet he has at least once." Said Ludwig, who had moved to stand in front of one of the bookcases.

Looking at he titles on the spines of the books, it appeared that Germany had found England's horror and science fiction section because of such titles like _Dracula _(by Bram Stoker) _A Princess of Mars _(By Edgar Rice Burroughs) (**Author's note: **originally published under the title _Under the Moon of Mars_ in 1912_.)_ _The Island of Dr. Moreau _(H.G. Wells strikes again lol) and _The Call of the Cthuluhu _(by H.P. Lovecraft).

"Hey, Ludwig. Look what I found, a story about a dog."

Turning to face the Italian, that now stood behind him, Ludwig saw the title of the book: _The Hound of Baskervilles _(by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle).

"Feliciano, I don't.." Ludwig started to say before a cough forced its way out of his mouth.

Covering his mouth, Germany continue to cough as a worried look came to Italy's face. "Ludwig, are you going to be oaky?"

_Later _( America)

I _have approval from my boss to return to Europe, after I do a quick check up of the Navy base in the land of Hawaii. This works out great for me because then I can see if what Hawaii is telling me about Japan is true..._

Japan scaled the back wall as he snuck past the guards, that were signed to watch his workplace. The nation had been so busy that he just stayed in his office during the night, making it into to bedroom when he needed the sleep. But what had him out tonight was the strange increase in the demand for metal that he had noticed mentioned in his paperwork.

Landing on the ground, Japan used the shadows to quickly move to one of the locations all the steel was been sent to. Once there it did not take long for Japan to enter the factory. Their security was really lax but the again why would soemone be sneaking around so late at night. What Japan saw was air planes being assembled.

_'Why so many?' _thought Japan. If he was going to get answer he knew that he have to return to the cage that was his government.

_ Once I am done there, I will take the first trip to Europe, so I can be at England's. I do hope that he is getting along fine with having Axis nation over and all that. I also hope that Italy has not fallen into deeper depression because of Germany._

_Little Later (_Feliciano)

_ It was a little time before Ludwig stopped his coughing fit. I do wish that we knew what was it, but all I know is that England has sent men to check into it._

_ After the coughing fit passed we decided to head back to the kitchen for lunch. So we both selected a book, which I am sure England will not mind, and made the journey to the kitchen. Despite Germany's slowness we made it there pretty quickly._

_ Once Ludwig was done with his meal he brought the early morning conversation, that I was hoping to avoid, in fear of what might happen..._

"Feliciano, earlier you mention that you found my Walther P38. I would like to know what led you to find it?" said Germany

Looking at Ludwig, Italy knew that talking about the pain the German went through was easier if he broke it up with what led Feliciano to finding Germany. The problem was that he did not want another flashback like yesterday.

"Well, my discovery of your gun was part of what I told you about the other day." said Italy.

"The dreams?"

"Yes.." pausing for a moment Italy tried to think of a way to continue this conversation without someone getting hurt. "Um Ludwig, why don't we move this conversation to the living room, where it is more comfortable. I promise to continue there."

"Okay." answered Ludwig, who got up from the chair, he was setting in, and walked to the living room. Once there he took a seat in one of the armchairs. Italy on the other hand took a seat on the sofa next to Ludwig's seat.

"Are you comfortable?" Asked Italy

"I'm fine." answered Germany "Please do continue."

"Okay then... As I told you, I had dreams involving you. Well, in one of these dreams.." and then Italy began to describe the dream he had that involved the German nation, the four red creatures with white faces and black swastika shaped eyes. He told him about the building eating Germany and how his vision was pulled through the building until it stopped in front of the door. "That was when I knew something important was in your office. The next day, I went in and investigated your office. I found the bullet hole, which Hitler and his men tried to cover up. The bullet hole led me to search your desk where I found the gun under the carpet. When I went to pick it up, I experienced what happen when Hitler kidnapped you."

"So you saw me spit into his face."

"Yes."

"First time I did anything so bold to my boss. I wanted him to know how disgusted I was with him, that he was going to experiment on me!"

"Ludwig?' said Feliciano when he noticed that Germany's right hand was rolled into a fist and was shaking.

"I am fine." said Ludwig as he uncurled his hand. "Angry if anything."

"You have every right to be, Ludwig."

"Yes you're right." Said Germany before pausing to look at the floor. Looking back up. "I would like to talk about what happen with my leg."

"Are you sure? You don't have to push yourself."

"I want to. Besides it was one of my more mild tortures."

"Mild! None of the pain you went though should be declared mild!"

"I guess your right..., but I will talk about what i say was worse later."

"That is fine. You can tell me when you are ready."

"Anyway after seeing how my body healed from the first experiment.."

"There was one before they broke your leg!" Interrupted Italy.

"Yes, Feliciano," Said Ludwig in an annoyed tone. "but I want to talk about that later."

"Sorry." Said Italy when he heard the tone. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, after they saw how my body healed on the outside, those doctors got curious on how my body heals on the inside."

"So they strapped me down to a table, pulled my right leg to an angle way from my body, and brought a large hammer down on my leg. I remember hearing the snap when the ones broke, but blacked out soon after that because of the pain."

"Oh, Ludwig." Said Feliciano as he embraced Germany.

_Much Later _(Still Feliciano)

_ England returned home just as I was a few minutes from finishing with the dishes. I asked him about his day. England answered with the usual meeting with his boss. He then asked about how Germany is doing, who was upstairs in our room reading the book he had picked out. I told him about our exploration of his house and how we found the library. I also told him about Ludwig's coughing fit and what Ludwig told me about how his leg got to the way it was when I found him. I hope that Germany does not get mind, I just want England to understand what he has gone through._

_Hero's Log_

_ Thanks to those guys in the government, the president, had to delay my trip to visit Hawaii for a week. They kept bugging the president on why they should waste money having me travel when we are not involved in the war. The sad thing is it most likely will take the lost on my people's lives before the government will do anything and I don't want that to happen._

_ My boss does understand about me being upset though. He even offered to let me go to Europe without checking out the base in the land of Hawaii, but I told him a that I don't mind and will go, so I don't 'waste' more money._

Japan sighed after empty another cup of coffee. Looking at the empty mug, Japan found it funny how little everyday thing made him think of his missing friends, like the coffee mug is doing now.

The mug reminded him about the coffee shortage that was going on in Germany's and Italy's land. This had case Germany to seek out ways to replace the now rare coffee beans. Germany did exceed at finding something but unfortunately Japan had walked in on him picking dandelions. It was not until a few embarrassing minute later that Japan learn why the nation was so interested in the wild flowers.

Shaking his head, Japan tried to rid himself of these memories. Remembering these things would not help the Japanese man bring back his missing friends. It was best that he moved on, but for some reason his mind refuse to let go. Maybe it had to do with that Feliciano and Ludwig had treated as Kiku, a person, not just a nation. Then there was days that he wish that they had taken him with their disappearance. Lightly slapping himself to knock out that depressing thought, Japan decided that he need a slight break and more coffee.

Leaving his office, the Japanese man headed to the worker coffee marker. If he was luck the pot would be empty and he would be able to make a new batch. This not only let him have fresh coffee, which tasted better than that room temperature settling stuff, but let him stay out of his office a little longer were he could listen in to some of the officers conversation without seeming suspicious.

Japan knew he had every right to suspect something was going on behind his back. Last week he found a factory full of airplanes, complete and being assembled, and after checking a few more factories, Japan found more. Why now was the question. He had looked over the paperwork for the metal but it turned out to be a dead end. Normally Japan would have like to go to the source but he was not sure that if asking to many questions is what ended up to Italy's disappearance.

When he arrived to the break room, Japan noticed not only was the coffee pot empty but two officers were also there. Trying not to draw attention, Japan walked past them like nothing was wrong, but kept his ears open to their conversation, which was hard than it seemed because the men dropped their voices when he entered the room.

Japan start the coffee pot as he caught parts of their conversation. (**Author's note: **since I do not speak Japanese and don't want to butcher the language by writing in an accent I am going to have the conversation in English. Please keep in mind that they are talking in Japanese.)

"Did he tell you...in... we are ... and...planes" said one man

"Yes...nation... base... island chain of ..."Said the other man

"You mean ...harbor...but ...not... in the war."

"Better now ...than when ...ready that is ...say. I think it ...idea, but I..."

Sadly before Japan could hear more, the coffee marker beeped to let the room know that it was done. Quickly pouring himself a cup, Japan left the room before he drew suspicions.

Once back into his office instead of working on paperwork, Japan paced the room, think about what he had overheard. The airplanes were going to be used in an attack a nation's harbor. The question was who? America? China? Russia? It could even be Italy of Germany for what little he knew. The worse think was that he had no way of contacting the other nations because he was trapped in his own country.

_Dear A.T. Diary,_

_ About time I found you! Darn England and his cleaning. If he had only been a little more patience I would have cleaned our room like I said I would. Now a week has past and I have so much to write about..._

_ The day after Ludwig told me about his leg, he told me about the events of his fingers. It turns out those doctors wanted to see how dead parts, like nails, of the body grow back compared to living parts in the same area. So that is why the nails and top layer of skin was removed._

_ When looking at Germany's left hand, after I had taking it into my own hands, I would have never realized that his index finger and middle finger were the ones that were cut up if not for the fingernails being shorter than the other nails. I guess that does answer that question. _

_ In return for telling me this told him about my dream containing the bouncing door and how it led me searching to building at night. I even told him about putting ash on my face, which Ludwig must have found funny because he smiled at that comment. I course ended my tale with me finding the door in the closet. I will tell him about Volker another later._

_ The next day, Ludwig told me about the events that led to the I shaped scar across his back..._

Feliciano woke to the sound of Germany getting dress. Due to the lack of a shirt on the German nation, Italy could see the redness of the scar against the German's white skin on his back. This made Feliciano wonder what form of evil the doctors did to Ludwig to cause such a scar as Germany pulled a shirt over his head.

"Um Ludwig?" said Feliciano, which did startle Germany a little for he had thought that the Italian was still asleep, even though he did not show it. "Not to pressure you but I am wondering what caused the scar on your back?"

Not sure how to start this part of his tale, Ludwig opened the wig box and pulled out the blond wig, that he had placed in there last night, because Germany had found it weird to sleep at night with his head covered. Placing the wig over his scalp, which did have some of his normal blond hair growing back in odd patches the made his head itch. The hard part was not to scratch at it because not only did he not want to knock off the wig but he did not want to open the few remaining wounds on his head.

Turning to face Italy, Ludwig was about to answer Feliciano's question when the nation broke out into his panic whining that Germany had gotten use to. "I'm sorry Germany. I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to know . You can tell me when you are ready later. Unless you are now, then go ahead and talk." said Feliciano really fast as he waved his hands up and down.

Sighing, Ludwig responded. "Calm down Feliciano or you'll wake up half of Europe. I don't mind answering your question, for it is one of the things I need to talk about."

Hearing this Italy clammed down and stopped waving his arms around. He then scooted closer to the edge of the bed as Germany walked around the end and took a seat next to Feliciano.

"Remember that I told you how they threw me into that room." Said Germany

"Yes, I do." responded Italy. How could he forget?

"It was after what I guess was two weeks of being locked up, when they opened the door.

"At first due to the lack of food, sound, and light, I was in to much of a daze to fight back when they chained me and dragged me out of the room. But when I saw the operating table and the doctors with their instruments, I tried to fight back but I was to weak to break free. I did keep struggling as they strapped me face down to the table. That was until one of the doctors injected me with something that stopped my body from moving but not stop me from feeling pain."

"After the toxin took full effect, the doctors used a short knife to cut thru the skin in across my shoulder blades. They then cut down towards the small of my back and then across it. After that they used a sharp tool to cut the tissue underneath my skin as they pulled it from my back..." Pausing for a moment Ludwig took a few deep breaths to clam himself, for he did not want a repeat of the other day.

Noticing the light sweat on the German's forehead, Feliciano spoke. "If this is getting to be to much you can continue another time, Ludwig."

"No I want to finish this." responded the German. Taking another deep breath, Ludwig continued. "The removal of my skin hurt like ...hell. It is not any experience that I wish on anyone, human or nation."

"After they were done with that, the doctors started to remove the muscle around my spine by cutting them from the top down. They even took samples from the other muscles that they were not removing."

"Once they were done with that, they had clear access to my spine I am not sure all that they did but it felt like hot iron was being run up and down my spine..."

Noticing the pause in Ludwig's speaking, Italy slowly intertwined his right hand with Germany's left hand. "Are you okay, Ludwig?"

"I need to get out of this room. It is starting to feel closed in." answered the German.

Letting go of Germany's hand, Italy quickly threw on some clothes. Taking Ludwig's hand back into his own, Feliciano led Germany out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door. He led Ludwig down a garden path until they reach gazebo.

Looking at the white gazebo, which had a glass top table and four chairs, Ludwig asked. "Why are we out here? Just leaving the bedroom would have been fine."

"I just thought the fresh air would help more. Plus we can have breakfast out here once I have finish making it." answered Italy

_Unfortunately because of Ludwig's sudden claustrophobia, I forgot to tell him more about my adventure. In fact I didn't remember until after Germany had fallen asleep for the day._

_ The next two days, Ludwig did not bring any of the tortures up. In his defense I did not question him about his silence on the topic._

_ Ludwig did use this time to strengthen himself. Often he was outside moving around trying to strengthen his legs which must have been hard with a cast still on one. He was even building up his arms by lifting some heavy objects that England had found for him._

_ Dr. Herbert Asimov did keep coming by to check on Ludwig's recovery. He even often to completely close Ludwig's left eye but Germany turned him down. Ludwig said that he rather get a glass eye later. Herbert understood Ludwig's request and told him if anything's feels off about the eye socket to let him know. _(**Author's note**: glass eyes came official around the 16th century.)

_ As for the cast, it was yesterday when Dr. Asimov removed it and already Ludwig is pushing himself. I keep telling him to take it easy but he will not listen. I have even smacked him , not very hard, on the back of the head when I saw him stumbling. The only reason he did not fall was because he was able to catch himself on the tree close to England's house._

_Dear Journal,_

_ It has been nice to see the progress in Germany's recovery, even if the poor man keeps having coughing fits at random times of the day. Which leads to the next thing in someway. One of my men says that he is close to something in the land of Germany. Whatever it is I hope we can find out soon._


	10. TRFM: CH6: The First and Last Flight

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

**Author's note**:__I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, torture, killing, blood, mention of Hitler. I will be posting chapters as the get done. As for editing, I will corrected when people notice any of my mistakes or my friend reads over the chapter. So don't be rude about my grammar or spelling please. When you see _italic _without "" or with out ' ' then it is when someone is writing in their diary.

For better understanding:

_Dear A.T. Diary: _Italy

_Dear Journal: _England

_Hero's Log: _America

_Entry #: _Germany

_Japan's Journal: _Japan

When In () to show change in who is writing. Also when not around humans nations only use their human names if close friends, family, or lovers

_Thanks to doncelladelalunanegra for adding me to your favorite authors list._

_**The Rescue From Madness.**_

_**Chapter 6: The First and Last Flight of the Steel Dragon. The Power of One?**_

_Hero's Log,_

_ Arrived in the land of Hawaii at the start of their day. It is a little strange that I could travel thru my country and have it be the afternoon in one part and morning in another part. Anyway I will have to wait until night time to fully see what Hawaii was talking about._

_Later _(America)

_ It turns out that he is right about the lights and that must mean the black outs are also true. I will have to report this not only to my boos but also to the other allies._

Japan has harshly thrown back into his office by the guards that had caught him during his latest attempt to escape of the island. In fact for the past few days, Japan had been trying to leave the land of his country. It was after hearing about the surprise attack plans on another nation, that Japan decide was not an honorable move and that the other nations should be warned of the pending doom. But who to warn? If Japan went to Russia there was a great chance that Russia would shoot first and ask questions later and China might not take the warning serious and think that it was a trick. So that left America. Now the question was how to get there.

_A Little Later,_(Still America)

_ After watching the lights flicking in the land of Japan, I grabbed the first flight to Europe._

_Much Later, _( Still America again)

_ Fell asleep on the phone, which was uncomfortable for I woke up stiff as a board. After straightening the chinks out of my back, I grabbed a taxi, which was a little hard to find since it was quitting time, the next day, in England, told the drive where I was going, and headed to Arthur's house. Once there I was greeted by a surprise..._ (**Author's note**: England is eleven hours ahead of Hawaii, do when it 2 pm in Hawaii it is 1 am in England due to time zones.)

Hearing a knocking at the door, Germany bookmarked his place in the book he was reading. Right now he would have been outside walking around the house in order to strengthen his right leg muscles but with England and Italy in town, due to the British man burning dinner, he was advised to take a break. The reason Ludwig thought that Feliciano suggested the break was so he would not hurt himself while no one was around. Ludwig could not really blame the Italian for being worried.

Hearing the knocking again, Ludwig approached the front door. Seeing a silhouette of a person thru the glass in the front door, Germany glanced thru the peephole and saw that America was on the other side. Unlocking the door, the German opened it for the nation.

"Germany!" said America happily when he saw the person on the other side of the door. "It is so nice to see that you are awake. How have you been?"

Letting the nation into England's house, Germany answered. "Okay I guess. Just got the cast off my leg, so I have been working on strengthening my legs."

"Makes sense to me. Anything else?"

"I have also been talking bout what happen to me with Feliciano. This has caused me to have a few panic attacks though."

"Dude, I'm not going to pretend that I understand what happened to you, but if you want to talk to someone besides Italy, I will listen. Also if you don't mind I could join you in your training."

"I would appreciate that America. Just know that I get up pretty early."

"Don't worry about me. I maybe a little slow the fist few days due to the five hour time jump from New York but I will get use to it fast. I have to I am the hero! So where is England? I thought he would be home with you." (**Author's note: **New York is five hours behind England. So when it is 2 am in New York it is 7 am in England)

"He and Italy went out to pick something for dinner, so it is just me now."

"Okay, so let's talk until they get back."

_Dear Journal,_

_ No matter what Italy says I did __**not**__ burn dinner on purpose. _

_ Anyway, as for the lack of food in my place, I will say is my fault. Normally I am use to feeding only one person, me. Even when America is over, it is for only a few days and we often eat out because America enjoys the restaurants around my place. So I guess I underestimated how much food have two guest (Can I call them friends now?) over would go through. Well it didn't take long for us to pick up something and to start heading home._

_ What I saw when I arrived home was not only Alfred and Germany in my front yard but one of my front windows blown out..._

"What the hell happen?" England asked as he shoved his bag of food into the arms of Italy. "Are both of you okay?"

"Don't worry Arthur. Beside being a little startled we are fine." Answered America. "As for the window..."

"I think it was me." Interrupted Germany. "This is not the first time glass has shattered around me and it tends to do it when I express strong emotions."

"You see. I was talking to America about some of the dreams that I been having."

"The dreams about seeing events through someone else eyes?" Asked Italy when he remember the night he had woke Ludwig from a nightmare.

"Yes. I guess my fear and anger at the actions I was seeing got the best of me and the window receive my effects of my emotions. I am sorry England. I didn't mean to destroy the window."

"It's okay, Germany. I know that it was an accident. But this means your theory Alfred was true." Said England

"Theory?" Asked Ludwig as he looked at America.

"Well you see this is not the first time you have done something like this. One time while your were unconscious, you somehow broadcasted an image of yourself. It scared us really bad. Anyway, my theory is that it has to do with all the pain that you went through. Your mind tried to cope with the pain signals by sending it to different parts of your brain. This seemed to waken some dormant parts of the brain that now give you mental abilities." Answered the North American nation.

"So if you theory is true, then how am I going to control it?"

"Well I might have something in my magic tomes that might help. I will need time to go through them though. I will get looking into tonight after dinner." answer Arthur as he opened the front door and went inside.

"Yes, dinner. I don't know about you guys but I am starving." Said America happily at the mention of food as he followed England inside.

"What about the widow?" Asked Italy as he also followed England in.

"I will have to cover it for tonight and call in the morning about getting it replaced." Answered England.

"Again I apologize for break you widow." Sid Germany.

"I said not to worry about it, Germany. Now lets eat."

_Japan's Journal:_

_ After many failed attempts to escape so I can warn the world in what my government is planning, I have decide that the only way to succeed is to make an extreme escape. I am going to hijack one of the airplanes, made for the attack and fly it to America's country ally, Hawaii. Even if I get shot down it will alert the nation that something it going on. Hopefully they will tell other nations about my plane and then the surprise attack will fail. I have already taken the fist steps to this plan and stolen a copy of the flight manual from the pilot training grounds. I am going to memorize the book from front to back before I steal a plane. I will not get a second chance so I hope knowing the manual will be enough._

_Entry #1_

_ I have finally found an empty notebook that I can use. Feliciano did it find it funny that I found an empty notebook. He said something about a memo he must not have gotten about keeping empty notebook around the house. When I question him more on it he told me that it was a personal joke._

_ On another note, it did not take long for England to find some information on metal abilities in his magic books. For what he was able to gather, metal abilities is similar to his magic abilities, just harder to control because one has to focus the mind in order to use them compared to magic that he cam use through chanting some words. After telling me this he has offered to teach me how to control my new powers. So far it has been two days and I have not gotten very far..._

Seeing another empty can's side explode, Ludwig grind his teeth before speaking. "I can not seen to get it. What am I doing wrong?"

"To be honesty, Germany, I am not sure." said England as he picked up the can and threw it into a trash can. In away he was glad that he had switched to cans after having to pick up so many broken pieces of glass. "Maybe you are to pushing yourself to hard. You wake up early to train with America, then you have your appointments with Dr. Herbert and you also talk to Feliciano about what happen in Berlin. Plus on top of that you are exercising by yourself most of the day. Maybe you should alternate days that you exercise and days you work with me."

"It is not that simple, England."

"I know that you want to get better quickly Germany, but pushing yourself to hard can be a bad thing too."

"Know it's just that I have this feeling some bad is going to happen and that I need to be ready to face it."

"I see. Just to let you know I have men in your country looking into what might be happening but I have not heard anything. I promise to let you know when I do. As for now let's call it a day."

_Later _(Still Germany)

_ Feliciano after dinner complained to me about how he never gets to be with alone with me unless we are going to bed. I guess I can understand his feels since I have not forced him to join me in training since I have restarted it. Maybe this is why he feels lonely, especially if since I am training with America, which is not the same. In order to cheer him up I have offered to go walking with him in the evening, along as we do not go to the town, because I am still not sure how the townsfolk will act when they see me._

_A Little Later _(Still Germany)

_Just got back from my walk with Feliciano. It was nice just to enjoy the setting sun and to talk about nothing important. I do know that I have something I need to talk to him about but that can wait until tomorrow morning._

_Dear Journal,_

_ Was woken by a phone call about an hour and a half before Alfred and Germany were to wake to do their training. When I answered it Russia was on the other side. He told me that he called to say that He had seen the 'missing' 'Germany' on a battle field and thought that I would like to know. _

_ After hearing this, I left me room to check on Germany, which I ran into America, apparently the ringing of the phone had woken him. Once I checked the guest room and saw that Germany was still asleep with Italy, which proves my idea that he might be pushing himself to hard since he did not wake up and America did._

_ Once that was clear, I told Alfred what Russia had told me. Either Russia has finally lost it or he really saw another 'Germany.' Whatever is the truth we deiced to not to tell Germany for the time being._

_A Little Later, _(England)

_ Italy came down stair short after America and Germany had left for their training. After he had a quick cup of coffee, Italy help me prepare a proper breakfast for American , Germany and us once they did back inside. As he was cooking the eggs, Italy reviled a dream he has been having involving two Germanys. Does this have a tie to what Russia had told me? If it does I do hope that Italy doesn't have psychic powers also. I don't think I can handle teaching two people at the same time._

_ Anyway, just as Italy and I finished preparing breakfast, American and Germany came in from their training outside..._

"Ludwig!" Italy shouted happily as he ran to the German and jumped into him.

"Easy there." Said Germany as he caught the Italian in his arms.

"Hug. Hug." Feliciano said as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's chest.

"Don't do that! I am covered in sweat."

"Don't care. Besides breakfast is ready." Said Italy as he looked up at the German.

"I see." responded Ludwig as he slow pried Feliciano off of himself. "Should we get cleaned up first or just go ahead and eat?"

Smiling at the strange cuteness between the two Axis countries, England answered. "Eat first while it is still hot. You can get cleaned up afterwards."

_Entry #2_

_ For some reason when Feliciano hugs me my heart start pounding like crazy. This feeling started out weakly before my disappearance. Left when I was in captivity but returned when I woke up from my drug induced coma, and has seemed to gotten stronger as the weeks passed._

_ I know while I was trapped in that basement I had hallucinations of Italy. Some of these hallucinations were of Feliciano strapped down to an operation table like I was and I was unable to rescue him. Other hallucinations were of him arriving to ease my pain and slowly releases me, but when I try to sit up, I come back to reality. So why do I feel like this now?_

Smiling to himself, Italy shoved a blanket into the picnic basket that he had been preparing with England's help while Ludwig was in the shower. "Are you sure that Ludwig will say yes?"

"If not, keep insisting. Dr. Herbert told me that Germany in pushing himself to hard and that a day off will do him some good."

"What about his physic training?"

"He can do that after dinner tonight."

"Okay."

Looking up from the newspaper he was reading, Alfred just shook his head. He had a feeling that Feliciano would not have to try too hard to get Germany to agree to their plans.

Just then the three nations heard the sound of Germany coming down the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

"America, I am done with the shower if you want to use it." Said Germany when enter the room.

"Thanks, I am going to use it right away." Said Alfred as he stood up from where he was reading the paper and exited the kitchen.

"Ludwig! Come have a picnic with me." Said Feliciano as he bounced around until he stood in front of the German.

"Feliciano, I have..." the German started to say but when he saw the puppy dog eyes that Feliciano was giving him, Ludwig quickly change his tune. Cursing his brother, Gilbert, for helping Italy perfect that technique, Germany answered. "Fine, but let's not spend all day okay."

"Yea!" Said Italy as he grabbed German's right arm. "Let's get going then. England has told me of this cool place in the forest behind his home."

"Wait!" Shouted Arthur as he saw Italy pull Germany out the back door. "You do not want to forget this."

Handing Feliciano the almost forgotten basket, Arthur waved to two off.

"So what brought this on?" asked Germany as the two walked down a forest trail. What surprised Germany was that Italy was carrying the basket and not complaining about it being to heavy.

"Well, the thing is Dr. Herbert Asimov said that you are pushing yourself to hard and that you need to take a break." answered Feliciano. "I thought that a hike and a picnic would be nice."

"So our hike is someplace that England suggested?"

"Yeah, he said we would know it when we see it."

"Well, I guess we have to keep our eyes open then."

"Okay, in the meantime is there anything you want to talk about Ludwig?"

Stopping in his tracks, Ludwig stood completely still as Feliciano took a few steps ahead before he stopped and looked back at the German nation.

"Ludwig is something wrong?" asked Italy as he walked back to the frozen nation.

"Not really. As you have noticed I have not been talking about the tortures since I told you about the scars on my back. The thing is I don't know how to talk about it." Answered Ludwig.

"Does it have to do with the open wound I saw on your chest?"

Placing a hand on where the chest wound once was Ludwig responded. "Yes but what you saw only part of it."

"You mean there was more to it?"

Nodding his head at the question, Ludwig started walking again with Italy at his side. "I guess in whatever the doctors found out about my spine was not enough because they were soon peeling back the skin and muscles on my chest until they had access to my ribcage. They then took a bone saw and started cutting at my ribs until they were able to lift the top of my ribcage up and revealed my heart and lungs. I am lucky that they only took samples of my heart and lungs. They might have killed if they had removed my heart."

"So your body regrew a whole ribcage?"

"No, they placed the ribs back and watched my body refused it to the parts of the ribs still inside me. Like I said the part you saw was what had not regenerated."

After hearing this, Italy did not know what to say. He knew that Ludwig only gave him a run down of what happen but that still made him sad. Sad that someone would hurt Germany like that. Sad that someone supposedly trained to help people would dissected Germany. The Germany that always come to his rescue, that never gave up on him, that stayed is ally even though everyone else said it was a bad idea, and always cared about him.

"Feliciano, are you okay?" asked Germany when he noticed that Italy had stopped walking.

Being pulled out of his thoughts by the question Italy answered. "I wish I had done more to those men then just shooting them in the head. They deserved a lot worse than what I gave them."

"Feliciano, please stop thinking about what you could have done, " Said Germany as he approached the upset nation and pulled him into a hug. "but do remember what you did for me."

"Okay." Said Italy accepted the hug.

"Good. Now lets return to our hike." said Ludwig as he pulled away from Italy.

The two continue walking until they started to hear the sound of roaring water. Heading in the direction of the sound, Ludwig and Feliciano followed a small path through the trees. What they came a pound was a large pond, with clear water, fed by waterfall, that got its water source from an underground river. The pond was surround by a large patch of green grass and a few trees, that had flowers in bloom.

"Look at this place!" Said Ludwig as he took in the view.

"I know. This place is beautiful. I wonder if this was the place that England was talking about." Said Italy.

"I don't know but I say let's eat here. I don't think we will find another place as nice."

"Sure." answered Feliciano as he set down the picnic basket on the grass near the shore of the pond.

Grabbing the blanket out of the basket, Feliciano unfolded it and spread it out on the grass. Taking out the food next, Italy revealed that he, with the help of England, had made some sandwiches with some Germany's favorites from his homeland and a few other sides.

"Looks good right? England help me make all of this. I have a feeling that he would be a better cook if he was a little more patience." Said Italy as he took a seat on the blanket.

"It does." responded Ludwig as he took a seat next to the Italian. "I guess you helped right."

"Of course! Now you got to have one of these." said Feliciano as he handed the German a plate with a sandwich, and some sides on it.

"Don't worry, I will." Responded Germany

About an hour later and much of the food gone, Italy stretched out on the blanket. "Man, I am stuffed. Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yes." Said Ludwig, who remained in a sitting position.

"Come on Ludwig. Relax and lay down with me." said Feliciano as he grab the man's hand.

Blushing from his hand, fingers intertwined with Feliciano's, Ludwig slowly lowered himself next to Italy

"Comfortable?" asked Italy.

"I guess so." Answered Ludwig.

Staying silent for a few moments, just long enough for the German to close his one good eye in relaxation, when Italy spoke. "Umm.. Ludwig I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Said Ludwig as he opened his one good eye to look at the Italian.

"It is about your rescue."

"What about it?" Asked Germany as he raised up on to his elbows.

"It has to deal with the coat that you saw. I would like to explain the story behind it, if you don't mind."

Rolling on to his side, so he could keep a better slight on Italy, Ludwig spoke. "I don't mind at all, so go ahead and tell me when you feel like it."

Taking a breath, Italy stated his tale. "When I found the door, I heard a scream. I think that it might have been you."

"I did scream out in pain, but I did not think anyone heard me."

"Well, I heard the scream which caused me to hit my head on the coat bar in the closet that I found the door in, and got knocked out. Somehow I got locked in the closet because of it."

"Anyway I must have been there for all of the night because when someone let me out it was daytime. That someone was Volker Edlenkrieger."

"Volker Edlenkrieger."

"Yes, Volker" Said Italy nodding his head. "At first I lied to him about my search but he must have been really smart or I am just easy to read because he figured out what I was doing. Instead of turning me in, he helped me in my quest."

"When I need to find the key that Hitler had hiding in his office, he was the one that set the fire that was the distraction so I could search Hitler's office. After I found the key, Volker helped me search the basement lab that I found you in."

"So he was the one that gave you the coat."

"Yes, It was the same coat that I wrapped you in. The coat that I carried you to England's in." answered Italy as he tried not to choke up.

"As for Volker, I don't know what happen to him. After we escaped the building, Volker went a different path so he could lead the officers off our trail. Because of this I was able to make it to England's house."

Not sure how to respond, Ludwig remained quite.

"Because of this brave man, I was able to save you." Said Feliciano, as he looked into the eyes of Germany, tears running down his face. "I wish I knew what happen so I could help him."

Scooting over to the Italian, Ludwig embraced Feliciano in a hug. Rubbing his hands up and down the Italian's back in order to calm him down, Ludwig said. "Its okay, Feliciano. I am sure he is fine. Brave men like him are not easily killed."

_Later _(Germany)

_I was woken by England gently shaking my shoulder. It turned out that in my comforting of Italy, we had both fallen asleep. Now it was two hours before dinner and England most have gotten worried and decided to go looking for us._

_ Looking around to familiar myself to where I was, I saw that I was still at the pond and now Feliciano was asleep on top of me. What I really noticed was that it the first time that I had a full sleep without a nightmare and that my heart was racing. I don't know if my heart racing was because of Feliciano._

_After waking Italy up, we packed up the blanket in the basket and headed back to England's house._

_A Little Later _(England)

_After dinner, Ludwig and Alfred and I went downstairs into my basement. I would have preferred that America had stayed upstairs but he wanted to see Germany's progress. Unfortunately Germany is still the same as he was when we started..._

"I do not know what I am doing wrong." said Ludwig

"Maybe you are using the wrong emotions to control it." Said Alfred.

"But if I am not angry it, does not work." Said Ludwig as he showed America what he meant.

"Maybe you just have to find something else." Said England.

_Japan's Journal_

_ It has been two weeks since I have gotten the plane manual. Since I have been quite while studying, so the guards have gotten a little relax. I hope this helps me when I try to escape tonight._

_Later _(Japan)

_ I have gather what I will be needing to escape. Armed with a gun and my katana_ (**Author's note**: More commonly referred to as a "samurai sword".)_, I am now ready to escape..._

Knowing that the guards would be watching the window because he had used it several times before in some failed escapes, Japan opened his office door and stuck his head out. Since no one asked him if anything was wrong, Japan looked both ways before stepping out of the office.

Leaving the door unlocked, just in case he had to run back into the office, Kiku began to quietly walk down the hall. He walked to the side but tried to make it seem like he was supposed to be there.

Once he reached the emergency door, Japan disable the alarm by pulling out a few cables and open the door to a stair case. It was Germany that had shown him how to disarm devices. Shaking his head Kiku tried to dismiss the memory, he did not need it distracting him as he made his un for freedom.

Running down the stairs, Japan made it to the front yard of the office building. Knowing that crossing the yard was one of the hard parts, Japan calmly started walking down the sidewalk. He was about half way when an alarm went off.

Seeing officers run at him Japan drew his katana. Using the blade, Japan sliced one of the officer's gun in half and cut the leg of another, causing the man to fall to the ground. Japan kept using the samurai sword to clear a path to the front gate, which was closing. Drawing out his gun, he shot at a few officers that tried to stop him

Taking a leap, Japan slid past the gate just as it closed. Glancing over his shoulder Japan saw that the officers were suck behind the gate. Using this to his advantage, Japan took off in the direction of one of the plane factories.

It didn't take long for Kiku to reach the factory. Lucky for him, the government had not contacted the police, but Japan knew it would be only a matter of time before they have the factory on lock down.

Knocking out the guard by the back door, Kiku slipped into the building. He then continued to move around by use of the shadows until he was able to capture one of the workers and strip them of their uniform.

With the now nude employee locked in a closet, Kiku began to walk the factory more freely. As he search, Japan knew he had an idea in what to look for. From what he had gathered during his week of study, the planes were fueled enough so pilots could fly around the factory to get use to the planes for a few hours. So that meant he would need one of the planes outside and one hopefully near the fuel station.

Walking down a flight of metal stairs, Kiku reached the lower section of factory before heading to landing pad outside.

Jumping when he heard an alarm go off, Japan looked over his shoulder to see people moving to the building. Someone must have found either the guard or the employee that he had attacked.

Trying not to draw attention to himself, Kiku walked slowly and calmly to what looked like a fuel station. Once there the Japanese man was greeted by luck with a plane parked close to the fuel station. Look at the kanji painted on the side, 鋼竜 (Kōryū) (**Author's note**: the kanji means Steel Dragon in which the plane will be referred to from now on.. I got the translation from Google so please forgive me if I got it wrong.), Japan had a feeling that this plane was meant for him. Japan was almost done filling Steel Dragon, when he heard "Hey you! What are you doing?"

Looking around the plane, the Japanese nation saw a group of people running towards his location. After seeing this Japan knew he had a few minutes before he was upper handed, he opened the cockpit and jumped in. Pulling a few leavers and flicking switches, Kiku fired the engine on and the aircraft began to move forwards. Directing the plane to the runway, Japan stomped on the gas in order to pick up speed as the plane raced down the track. Holding a breath, the Japanese nation pulled back on the control stick and Steel Dragon began to rise in time to miss hitting the trees at the end of the runway.

Releasing his breath, Japan leveled out his plane as it flew over the city. That was until bullets flew past his plane. Using the control stick, Japan moved Steel Dragon to the left just in time to miss another rain of bullets. Driving his plane closer to the city, Japan hoped to lose his followers in their planes. Unfortunately this did not work because more planes, from another factory, joined in the quest to take down Steel Dragon.

Making a sharp turn dropping down, rising up Japan maneuvered his plane around the buildings and other aircraft until he was able to shoot the plane out over the ocean. The other planes gave Steel Dragon chase over the water for a few miles before they pulled back to the land of Japan. Noticing this, Japan wonder how he had lost them until he saw the black smoke coming out of the back end of the aircraft. Deciding to take a chance, Kiku sped up the machine in hopes to run across an Allies Navy craft. Sadly luck had abandon him as the plane took a nose and the ocean filled his view.

That night the land of Japan had an earthquake.

_Dear A.T. Diary,_

_It has been two weeks since my picnic with Ludwig and of me telling him about Volker and Ludwig is ignoring me. Each time I enter a room, Germany leaves to do something or when I try to hug him, he pulls away. He even stopped going on walks with me. Did me telling him about Volker cause something? I wish he tell me instead of remaining silent..._

Italy and Germany were alone at England's house. American and England had a meeting with the other Allies, so that was why the twp Axis nations were by themselves.

Look out the kitchen window, that was above the sink where Italy was washing the breakfast dishes, Feliciano saw Ludwig standing by the large oak tree in England's yard. Ever since the two ally nations told them that they had a meeting, Germany developed a strong deep thought vibe around himself.

_'I guess his thinking has caused him to wonder outside.' _thought Italy.

Noticing the storm clouds in the sky, the Italian nation hung up the dish towel and went out the back door to join the German before it started to rain.

"What are you thinking about?" Feliciano asked when he joined Germany under the oak tree.

"Nothing." answered the German coldly as he started to walk away.

Seeing how even now, Ludwig was trying to avoid him, Feliciano shouted out. "Stop Hiding, Ludwig!" And then it opened up and poured.

"Hiding? I am not hiding." Said Germany as it rained down on him.

"Yes you are! It has been two weeks since I talked to you about Volker and all you have done is hide from me. Even before that you were hiding from me. " Said Italy as he walked out from under the tree and into the rain to hide his tears.

"I don't understand what you mean." Said Ludwig as the rain soak him.

"Before your disappearance, I would see you only in your boxers before you put on your night top. Now you are always covered up when around me. I have only seen your back twice, once when you first got clothes and once when I caught you by surprise." Said Italy as he approached Ludwig. "Even now you are hiding from me."

Reaching up, Feliciano pulled off the blond wig, which revealed the grown back blond hair that was still to short for Germany to gel back, and removed the bandages that always covered Ludwig's left eye.

Turning quickly around because of Italy's actions, Ludwig tried to hide his face. "Feliciano, you don't fully understand."

"You're right Ludwig. I don't fully understand. I can never understand how those sick bastards could treat you like an experiment. I could never understand the pain they caused you with their treatments. I can never understand the pain you felt when your left eye was carved out. You went through you much..."

"Feliciano..."

"Right now, I want you to know that I care for you, that I will stay by your side and that I will never leave. And most important know that I ... I love you."

Hearing this, Ludwig slowly turned to face Feliciano, before cupping the crying nation's face. "Thank you, Feliciano." Said Ludwig before capturing Feliciano's lips in a kiss.

_Hero's Log_

_ I don't understand why the other nations do not like my plans. I can understand England not like them. He is smart for starters and often notices thinks that I over look. As for the nations not so much. they always stay stupid things about my plans, but when I try to ask them about their idea, they don't come up with anything or break out in an argument. I something think France argues with Arthur because he loves to see England get upset._

_As for Russia, I am not to sure on what is going on with him. Once again he was brought up that he has seen 'Germany.' He keep saying that the nation has gone crazy. He even says that some one his spies has seen 'Germany' shoot unarmed people. That doesn't seem anything like Germany, so who is this look alike?_

Some where in Europe., a blue eyed and black haired man looked to the west.

The two continued kissing passionately, the feeling of warmth rating from each other, in the rain until Italy noticed that he could still hear the rain but not feel it coming down on him. Slowly and reluctantly Feliciano broke the kiss to look above them.

"How is this happening?" Asked Italy as he exam the water dome that had formed around them with his eyes.

Somehow during their kissing, the rain had collected and formed a dome that was now blocking the rest of the storm. He could see light flicker in the water of the dome each time lighting struck in the distance, it made the dome very pretty. It was almost like look up at the sky from under water.

"I don't know. Maybe..." Ludwig started to answer but instead the water dome shattered, drowning the two in water.

Pushing his hair out his eyes, Feliciano heard Ludwig laughing. "What is so funny?'

"It's my wig. It looks like a drown rodent." Said the German as he picked it up off the ground and showed it to Italy. "So much for putting it back on."

"Do you really need to put it back on?"

_"Nien." _(No) Said Germany as he shook his head. "But I do advise we get out of these clothes. I for one don't want to catch a cold."

After returning to England's home, the two nations had entered the guest bathroom. Stripping of their wet clothes, Italy started filling up the bathtub.

"Will you join me?" asked Italy as he tested the water. He did not want it to be too hot.

"No." answer Germany with his back to Feliciano. he was trying to hide the blush that came to his face.

"Why not?"

"because men don't share baths."

"Due too." answered Feliciano as he turned off the water. "I share a both with Japan all the time."

"That is different." answered Ludwig.

"How so?"

"That was n onsen and are said to have healing properties from its mineral content. (**Author's note: **Onsen is a term for hot springs in Japanese language. As a volcanically active country, Japan has thousands of onsen scatted along its length and breadth.)

"So why can't a hot bath be good for health reason?"

"I guess so...But I can't. Someone has to clean up the water we tracked in."

"Don't worry about that. As long as we clean up before England gets home, it will be fine."

Seeing that Italy was not going to let him talk his way out of the bath, the German answer. "Fine."

"Yea!" shout Italy as he clapped his hands together.

Hoping into the tub, Feliciano scooted to the end, with the water sprout, so Ludwig could climb in the other end. Stepping in to the other end, Ludwig slowly lowered himself into the water, causing a little water to spill onto the floor.

"Looks like more we'll have to clean up." Said Feliciano as he looked over the edge of the tub.

_"Ja." _(Yes) responded the German.

"So what were you thinking so hard about?" Said Italy as he tried to start a conversation.

Looking at Feliciano, Ludwig decide to answer his question. "When American and England mentioned about the meeting they were going to, it made me think about what is going on in my government. We both know that Hitler has cut off ties to me, which now give me no power if it comes the government matters. But the things is that I can feel that something is wrong. I know it has to do with my coughing fits. I need to do something"

"But how Ludwig? We are so far away from Berlin."

"We?"

"Yes. After what happen, I really don't want to leave your side." Said Italy was he slowly slid closer to the German.

"You do realize the danger I might be facing if I should make a move."

"Of course but I will stand by what I said." Said Italy as he laid his head on Germany shoulder.

Not sure how to respond, Ludwig move his left arm and pulled Feliciano closer to himself.

_In Berlin..._

"_Sie haben auch mit sich selbst getan." _( You have done well with yourself.) Said Hitler as he stood in front of a large widow look at the city that speared before him.

"_Danke Vater." _( Thank you Father) Said a high ranking officer behind him. "_Es bringt mich stolz zu hören, Sie sagen, dass." _(It brings me great pride to hear you say that.)

"_Und stolz du sein solltest. Sie haben das reine Blut der arischen Rasse in Sie und überlegen ist Ihr Vorgänger in jeder Hinsicht. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Rest der Welt sieht die wahre Macht in Deutschland. Rechts Traugott?" _(And proud you should be. You have the pure blood of the Aryan race in you and is superior to your predecessor in every way. It is only a matter of time before the rest of the world sees the true power of Germany. Right Traugott?)

_"Natürlich!" _(Of Course!) Said Traugott as he join Hitler by the window, revealing his blond hair and blue eyes.

_**Author's note: I am taking a little break from this story to gather my thoughts for it. In the meant time I will be working on my "The Four Countries of the Apocalypse." I do hope that you will give it a read. Also do feel free to comment on this story or the other one.**_


End file.
